


Das Leben geht weiter

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Nach Season 4. John stellt fest, dass Sherlock wieder Drogen nimmt. Die Frage stellt sich warum und natürlich auch wie John reagieren soll.





	Das Leben geht weiter

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Bigbang 2017 in DeutschFandom in LJ

Rosie war groß geworden. John glaubte es manchmal selbst nicht. Aus dem Baby, das keine Nacht, keine zwei Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte, war ein kleines Mädchen geworden, aufgeweckt und mit blonden Locken. Ein Abbild ihrer Mutter. Manchmal schmerzte es ihn, sie anzusehen. Manchmal jedoch verwandelte sich die Trauer bereits in Wehmut; bei Weitem einfacher zu ertragen und mit all den Nachwehen einer verlorenen Liebe auch ein Geschenk, das erhalten zu haben, er sich glücklich schätzen konnte.  
Drei Jahre war sie erst und er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie ein Leben ohne sie jemals ausgesehen hatte.  
Nicht zuletzt vergötterte sie Sherlock. Und Sherlock, auch wenn er es nie zugäbe, vergötterte Rosie. Selbst wenn der äußerlich betrachtet aufgrund seines oft gedankenlos wirkenden Auftretens, seiner unpassenden Eleganz, seiner geradezu verletzenden Ehrlichkeit keineswegs die beste Wahl eines Babysitters oder für den Umgang eines kleinen Mädchens darstellte, so wusste John es doch besser.  
Es waren die kleinen Anzeichen, das spurlose Verschwinden jedes erreichbaren Giftstoffes aus der Wohnung, inklusive der Zigaretten, Nikotinpflaster, der spitzen, scharfen Gegenstände und Waffen, die gewöhnlich achtlos herumlagen, aber auch die deutlicheren Hinweise, wie von einem Tag auf den anderen anmontierte Steckdosensicherungen, Treppengitter und Schlösser an diversen Schränken, sogar am Kühlschrank.  
"Molly", murmelte Sherlock, als John ihn darauf hinwies. Und als John ihn immer noch anstarrte, verdrehte er die Augen. "Mrs. Hudson besteht darauf, dass ihr hier bleibt und die Wohnung kindersicher ist. Die beiden haben sich verschworen."  
John verschränkte die Arme. "Du meinst, sie bestehen darauf, dass du nicht alleine bleibst?" Es war halb Scherz, zur Hälfte auch sein Ernst. Sie sprachen nicht darüber und John wusste es besser, als an dem Ast zu sägen, auf dem Sherlock sich festhielt. Oder zu bezweifeln, was der behauptete, wenigstens wenn es um ein entsprechend sensibles Thema ging. Um das Thema, das sich stets mit ihnen in einem Raum befand, leugnete er es oder nicht.  
Nein, Sherlock war nicht drogenabhängig, er löste Fälle. Und er tat es ohne Rücksicht auf sein eigenes Leben oder Gesundheit. Hatte es getan, als er Marys Fall gelöst hatte. John würde den Teufel tun, und ihm widersprechen.  
"Molly und Mrs. Hudson argumentieren, dass ein Kind so viele stetig anwesende Bezugspersonen wie nur möglich, haben sollte." Sherlock starrte an ihm vorbei an die Wand. "Mrs. Hudson hat keine Lust auf unnötige Spaziergänge und Molly meint, dass es in diesem Alter keinen Unterschied macht, ob die Wände ein paar Löcher haben."  
Er sah John immer noch nicht an, sortierte stattdessen Objektträger und richtete sein Mikroskop aus. "Solange sie schläft, stört sie mich nicht", fügte er dann hilfreich hinzu.  
John grinste unvermutet. Deshalb war er hier. Sherlock lenkte ihn ab, munterte ihn auf, tröstete ihn, und das sehr oft, ohne sich dessen wirklich bewusst zu sein. Deshalb hatte er es längst in die Wege geleitet, das Haus zu verkaufen. Deshalb wusste er bereits, wie und wo er das Kinderzimmer einrichten konnte.  
Und Rosie? Sie schrie immer noch die Nächte durch. Warum auch sollte sie damit aufhören, jetzt, wo ihre Mutter nicht mehr bei ihr war. Doch mehr als einmal taumelte John aus dem Bett, nur um Sherlock vor der Krippe zu finden, wie er nichts tat. Wie er Rosie nur anstarrte. Wortlos, mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Und irgendwann, John wusste nicht mehr wann es anfing, da starrte sie zurück, und hörte auf zu schreien. Dann lutschte sie an ihrem Daumen und betrachtete Sherlock, der in Pyjama oder Morgenmantel, manchmal in Hemd und Anzug, manchmal nur im T-Shirt und Jogginghose, vor ihrem Bett stand und sie fixierte. Als wäre sie ein Geheimnis, ein Rätsel, das er versuchte zu entschlüsseln.  
Hatte John sie zuerst noch aufgehoben und mit zu sich genommen, sich wohl bewusst, dass ihre Augen auf Sherlock gerichtet blieben, wenn er sie forttrug, so hörte er irgendwann damit auf, und sah nur noch zu, wie Sherlocks Blick sich auf sie konzentrierte, bis ihre Lider wieder zufielen. Bis ihre Finger aus dem kleinen Mund rutschten und ihr Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig wurde. Und irgendwann tat er nicht einmal mehr das. Irgendwann wusste er, dass mit Sherlock im Haus Rosie nichts geschehen würde.  
Und jetzt, drei Jahre später, taten sie es noch immer. Sherlock saß auf dem Boden, die Beine gefaltet und starrte Rosie an, die ihrerseits ihren Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Mit ihren kleinen Fingern stapelte sie Puzzlestücke aufeinander, ohne den Blick zu senken. Beide schwiegen und immer noch erstaunte es John, Sherlock auf diese einzigartige Art ruhig zu erleben. Nur mit Rosie war er so, nur mit ihr fuhr er sein lautes, hektisches Gebaren herunter. Nicht immer, aber manchmal. In Augenblicken wie diesen.  
"Ponys", sagte Rosie unvermittelt.  
"Hunde", antwortete Sherlock, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.  
"Rosa Ponys", sagte Rosie und Sherlock schüttelte kurz den Kopf.  
"Falsch. Nicht existent", erwiderte er und Rosie kniff die Lider zusammen, musterte ihn immer noch, biss sich dann auf die Lippen, erwog offensichtlich seine Bemerkung.  
John störte es zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen nicht im Geringsten, dass er in Momenten wie diesen ausgeschlossen war. Dass hier eine Kommunikation stattfand, die er nicht begriff.  
Andererseits wusste er seit langem, dass er Sherlock nie begreifen würde. Und Rosie? Kinder lebten in einer anderen Welt. Offenbar in einer, die Sherlock gelegentlich einließ. Nicht immer. Und darüber sollte er froh sein.  
Rosie entwickelte sich normal. Sie hatte ihre kleinen Freundinnen, ihre Kindertagesstätte, ihre Nannys, Kinderärzte und Erzieherinnen. Und alle waren sich darin einig. Es war alleine Johns Problem, wenn er fälschlicherweise und auch nur in schwachen Momenten, nachdem er zu lange mit Sherlock unterwegs gewesen war, in ihr nach Anzeichen von Autismusspektrumsstörungen, nach dem Asperger Syndrom Ausschau hielt. Was vollkommen jeder Grundlage entbehrte. Sherlock war nicht einmal mit ihr verwandt, und dass die beiden sich verstanden sollte ihn beruhigen und ihn freuen, anstatt Anlass zur Beunruhigung zu geben.  
Nein, Rosie war gänzlich verschieden von Sherlock und vielleicht war es das, was diesen dazu veranlasste, ihr mit stetem Interesse zu begegnen.  
"Ich suche Anteile von dir in ihr", hatte er nur einmal auf Johns unermüdliche Fragen geantwortet. "Es ist eine Studie in Langzeit. Ihre charakterlichen Eigenschaften werden sich erst in vielen Jahren insofern ausreichend ausgeprägt haben, dass sich nachweisbare Schlüsse ziehen lassen."  
"Aha", hatte John gesagt, nicht unbedingt sicher, inwieweit er Sherlocks Worte für bare Münze nehmen sollte. Seine Sinne erzählten ihm etwas anderes, sprachen davon, dass Rosie Sherlock mehr bedeutete als ein Studienobjekt, weitaus mehr. Und er beschloss auf sein Herz zu hören. Gerade in Bezug auf Sherlock hatte es ihm häufig die Wahrheit hinter der Großspurigkeit und dem arroganten Auftreten gezeigt.  
*

Das Leben verlief seither vergleichsweise ruhig, zumindest für ihre Begriffe. Die Fälle waren interessant genug, dass Sherlock nicht die Wände hochging, und von Zeit zu Zeit beschäftigte einer von ihnen sie beide über Wochen.  
Noch machte John sich keine Sorgen, wie Sherlocks Tätigkeit sich auf Rosie auswirken würde, bemühte sich darum, nicht darüber nachzugrübeln. Natürlich könnte er jederzeit gehen, mehr Zeit in die Klinik investieren, sich außerhalb Londons ein kleines Haus anschaffen. Das wusste er sehr gut und doch wusste er auch, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war. Noch nicht und vielleicht nie. Ebenso wenig wie er in der Lage war, an eine neue Bindung zu denken. Mary hatte ihn vor Jahren verlassen und er wusste, dass Molly und Mrs. Hudson jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn in weiblicher Begleitung sahen, Schlussfolgerungen zogen. Nicht dass es oft vorkam, dass er jemanden mitbrachte. Rosie hatte das nicht verdient. Und was mit Sherlock war, das begriff er - wie so oft – nicht einmal ansatzweise.  
Der hatte mit den Achseln gezuckt, als John nach seinem ersten Flirt nach Marys Tod eine Bemerkung fallen gelassen hatte. Es war das, was John tat, so wie er war. Er flirtete gerne und manchmal führte der Flirt zu mehr. Hatte er das nicht auch zu Sherlock gesagt, hatte es ihm gar geraten? Auch wenn er den Klingelton Irena Adlers seitdem nicht mehr gehört hatte, bezweifelte er, dass Sherlock den Kontakt abgebrochen hatte. Er war nur vorsichtiger geworden.  
Aber was ihn selbst anging? Keine Vorsicht würde ausreichen, damit Sherlock ihn nicht durchschaute. Ihm nicht auf den Kopf hin zusagte, wenn er mit jemandem zusammen gekommen war. Doch nie war es etwas Ernstes. Dazu war er nicht bereit, würde dazu vielleicht nie mehr bereit sein.  
Sorgsam achtete er darauf, dass er den alleinstehenden Müttern aus Rosies Bekanntenkreis keine Hoffnungen machte, dass er keine Frau traf, die auf der Suche war, keinen Mann, der sich fest binden wollte. Es waren nicht mehr als kurze, unbedeutende Intermezzos, Ablenkungen, Abenteuer oder auch nur die Befriedigung eines Bedürfnisses, das zu ihm gehörte wie Hunger oder Durst.  
Aber Sherlock schwieg, sprach ihn nicht daraufhin an. John wusste, dass er etwas bemerkte. Er sah es in seinem Blick, erkannte das Flackern, das dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Moment, dem Bruchteil einer Millisekunde folgte, während der Sherlock sich auf ihn konzentrierte. Während der er alles registrierte, von der Frisur, über die Kleidung bis zu den Schuhen. Dem Takt seiner Schritte, dem kurzen Zögern vor der Haustür, der Art und Weise, wie er seine Jacke aufhängte und Rosie begrüßte. Sherlock kannte ihn. Aber Sherlock hörte damit auf, auf ihn zu reagieren.  
Vielleicht sollte er froh sein, dass Sherlock ihn nicht mehr vor den Kopf stieß. Vielleicht tat er es aus Rücksicht auf Rosie. Und John, in diesem einen Punkt, brachte es nicht über sich, ihn zu fragen.  
Stattdessen saß er am Computer und schrieb seinen Blog. Fasste zusammen, was Sherlock war, wie er war, so gut er es mit seinen Mitteln vermochte. Dachte daran, dass Rosie später darin lesen würde und fragte sich, was sie daraus schließen konnte. Fragte sich, wie viele Anteile von ihm sie in sich trug, und wie viele von Mary. Und ob Sherlocks Studie sie betreffend tatsächlich ein Ergebnis erzielen würde.

Aber all das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Denn dass etwas fehlte, dass er etwas übersah, dieser erst schwache und dann immer stärker anwachsende Verdacht, ließ sich weder leugnen noch entkräften. Dabei konnte er nicht in Worte oder Gedanken fassen, was ihn tatsächlich beunruhigte. Nur dass etwas nicht stimmte, dessen war er sich beinahe sicher. Und zwar etwas, das mit Sherlock zu tun hatte. Mit Sherlock und ihm.  
Sie sprachen nicht darüber, natürlich nicht. Das hatten sie nie, und das würden sie nie. Das war nicht ihre Art. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht war es auch seine Art. Er zögerte. Mit Sherlock zu sprechen war nie einfach, schon unter normalen Umständen nicht. Wenn es um fragile Zusammenhänge ging, die sich auf einer Ebene befanden, die sich für John als unsicher, als glatt und durchlässig wie ein Netz erwies, dann scheute er die Gefahr. Denn ein Absturz kam nicht in Frage. Er hatte ohne Sherlock überlebt, hatte dessen Tod überwunden, mit Marys Hilfe. Aber er würde es nicht verwinden, wenn der ihm den Rücken kehrte. Nicht noch einmal. Nicht weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte, etwas angerührt, was unangetastet hätte bleiben sollen. Nicht mit Rosie, nicht wenn sie etwas entfernt Ähnliches wie eine Familie waren.  
Denn dass Sherlock dazu fähig wäre, da bestand kein Zweifel, Soziopath hin oder her. Er hatte einen Blick in Sherlocks dysfunktionale Familie geworfen, beobachtet, wie er Mycroft kaum geduldet hatte, wie die Erinnerung an vergrabene Emotionen ihn verletzlich hatten werden lassen auf eine Art, die John kaum ertragen hatte. Nur für Momente, sichtbar nur in Blicken. Hörbar nur in der Stimme, die so vieles ausdrücken konnte, ausdrückte, ohne dass Sherlock sich vollständig dessen bewusst war.  
Aber wenn es darum ging, die kleinen Zeichen zu deuten, dann war John gut. Dann war er der Experte und das nicht nur, weil er sich Fachliteratur aus der psychologischen Medizin besorgt hatte. Sondern weil er Sherlock kannte. Und ohne damit angeben zu wollen, auch davon überzeugt war, ihn besser zu kennen als jeder andere, Mycroft eingeschlossen. Ihm womöglich sogar näher stand, als jeder andere. Zumindest hoffte er das, ohne zu verstehen, was diese Hoffnung, diese egoistische, selbstbezogene Hoffnung für ihn und für Sherlock bedeutete.  
Unterm Strich jedoch blieb er davon überzeugt, dass es Dinge gab, über die sich eine Unterhaltung nicht lohnte. Britisch genug waren sie beide, um darauf Wert zu legen, die Fassade zu wahren. Soweit es möglich war.  
Nur dass Sherlocks Fassade bröckelte. John bekam die Vorstellung nicht aus seinem Kopf. Und er grübelte vergeblich darüber nach, wann es begonnen hatte. Oder wann er es bemerkte hatte.  
Ein Junkie, auch einer, der clean war, neigte zur Schauspielerei. Wie lange und wann genau hatte Sherlock sich verstellt? Was war tatsächlich seine eigene, soziapathische, leicht autistische, überhebliche Persönlichkeit, und was davon spielte er? Und warum? John fragte sich, ob er es deutlich genug gemacht hatte, dass Sherlock ihm alles sagen konnte. War das nicht ohnehin klar nach all dem, was sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten? Nach den unzähligen Malen, die er ihm verziehen hatte? Alles verziehen. Von den Lügen, den Täuschungen, den kleinen und großen Schwindeleien bis zu seiner schwierigen, hochtrabenden, alles vereinnahmenden Art und Weise, mit der er wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen, die Welt um sich zum Einsturz brachte.  
Denn John wusste, dass Sherlock dies nicht mit Absicht tat. Dass er einer von den Guten war, wie Lestrade gesagt hatte. John war von Anfang an davon überzeugt, auch wenn er zwischendurch und im Laufe der Zeit mehrfach vom Glauben abgefallen war. Aus mehr oder weniger verständlichen Gründen. Jeder würde ihm bestätigen, dass es nicht einfach mit Sherlock wäre. Jeder hatte ihm bestätigt, dass er entweder verrückt war, besessen oder auf selbstzerstörerische Art stur, da er es mit ihm aushielt. Jeder, selbst die wohlmeinendsten Charaktere. Selbst Molly und Mrs. Hudson. Und gleichzeitig unterstützten sie ihn, was er nur auf eine ganz andere Art als verrückt zu diagnostizieren wusste. Weder Lestrade noch Mycroft stellten ihre Wohngemeinschaft in Frage, keiner von ihnen bezweifelte, dass es Rosie bei ihnen gut ging. Dass es Sherlock gut ging. Dass er nach all seinen Eskapaden, seinen Ausbrüchen und Abstürzen endlich so etwas wie seine Mitte gefunden hatte.

Seine Erfolgsquote gab ihnen recht, gab ihm recht. Wenn es Stabilität war, die Sherlock gebraucht hatte, oder auch nur einen Grund in Form eines kleinen Kindes, sich zusammenzureißen und zweimal darüber nachzudenken, ob er sich in die Dunkelheit begab, dann war John bereit, darauf einzugehen. Die Ausrutscher zu akzeptieren und die Fortschritte zu feiern.  
Wenn sie denn darüber reden würden. Was sie nicht taten.  
Und jetzt, seit geraumer Zeit, veränderte sich etwas, und John konnte es nicht greifen.  
Er dachte darüber nach, stellte sich dieselben Fragen immer und immer wieder. Und doch, es konnte keinen Zusammenhang geben zu der einen, der einzigen Veränderung, die er selbst sich gestattet hatte. Als er nach der langen Phase der Trauer und der Schuld versuchte, wieder nach vorne zu sehen. Als er tatsächlich anfing, sich zu verabreden. Nicht oft, lange nicht so oft wie früher, wie damals, als sie zusammengewohnt hatten, und alles noch nicht schwierig, kompliziert und düster geworden war.  
Und warum auch nicht hätte er versuchen sollen, zu diesem Punkt zurückzukehren. Soweit es ihm, verwitwet und mit einer Tochter möglich war. Er war nicht tot, er lebte, und er hatte Bedürfnisse, hatte Interessen, Sehnsüchte und Wünsche. Er vermisste auch diesen Nervenkitzel, den, der damit einherging, sich auf jemanden einzulassen. All das Festgefahrene, Gewohnte zu verändern, sah man es aus dem Blickwinkel einer anderen Person. Wenngleich auch nur für eine Nacht. Und auch wenn er sich auch sehr wohl bewusst war, dass es nie wieder sein würde wie früher. Dass er seine Leichtfertigkeit verloren hatte. Dass der Schatten seines Flirts mit Sherlocks Schwester für immer über ihm hängen würde. Ihm die Gedankenlosigkeit nehmen, mit der er gewohnt gewesen war, sich einer Frau zu nähern. Das leise Prickeln zu Beginn des Kennenlernens. Das Hochgefühl, wenn er in ihren Augen das Gefallen wahrnahm. Wenn das Spiel unschuldig war und unterhaltsam. Mit gerade jener kleinen Dosis an Aufregung, die das Leben bunt machte und die Eintönigkeit durchbrach. Jedenfalls war es einmal so gewesen. Davor. Vor Mary, vor Sherlocks Verschwinden, vor Rosie. Inzwischen handelte es sich mehr um den Versuch, etwas von dem Gefühl zu retten, das ihm einst das Zweitliebste gewesen war.  
Damals schon das Zweitliebste. Eigentlich sofort degradiert, nachdem er Sherlock zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Und dass sich daran auch nichts geändert hatte, das versuchte er nicht einmal mehr zu leugnen.  
Es änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er sich gelegentlich nicht anders zu helfen wusste. Während jener langen Perioden zwischen zwei Fällen. In denen Sherlock nicht ansprechbar war, versunken in unaussprechliche Experimente. Er sprang vielleicht nicht mehr über Tisch und Stühle, demolierte aus einer Laune heraus die Einrichtung oder lebte seine Manie auf die gewohnte, extrovertierte Art aus, aber dafür zog er sich in sich selbst zurück. Mehr als gewohnt. Mehr als John sich erinnerte, dass er es zuvor getan hatte.  
Natürlich hatten sie sich beide verändert. Hatten nicht mehr zusammengelebt, nachdem Sherlock seinen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Wie viel sich seit dieser Zeit in ihm verändert hatte, konnte John nur erahnen und die äußerlich sichtbaren Symptome addieren.  
Hörte er die Violine aus seinem Zimmer war es gut, dann war er beruhigt. Hörte und sah er zu lange nichts von ihm, dann schlich sich Unruhe ein. Es glich einer Form von Besessenheit, von Kontrolle, die er an sich selbst verabscheute. Sherlock war ein erwachsener, selbstständiger Mann. Er trug keine Verantwortung und besaß jedes Recht, auch über Tage hinweg zu verschwinden. Einer Spur nachzugehen, einen Plan zu verfolgen. Vor allem, wenn er wusste, dass John einen vollen Terminkalender vor sich her trug. Dass es Verpflichtungen gab, die er nicht beiseiteschieben konnte, um ihn zu begleiten. Dass Rosie immer vorging, vorgehen musste. Auch wenn es reizte, sich stattdessen an Sherlocks Fersen zu heften, dessen Argumentation zu beobachten und aufzuzeichnen, die Geschwindigkeit seiner Schlussfolgerungen, das atemberaubende Tempo, mit dem er aus wenigen, für John unsichtbaren Anzeichen eine Struktur zu erschuf und ein kompliziertes Netzwerk wob, aus dem sich die Lösung wie von selbst zu ergeben schien.  
Es sollte nicht sein, nicht immer zumindest. Nicht so oft, wie er es wünschte. Nicht so oft, wie Sherlock es wünschte. Auch das sah er in dessen Blick. Wenn der den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, und ihn dann etwas zu entschlossen wieder zuklappte. Wenn er verschwand, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Wenn ihn Stunden später Greg anrief, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass Sherlock sich während einer halsbrecherischen Aktion das Handgelenk verstaucht hatte oder den Knöchel. Dass er im Krankenhaus lag oder auch nur auf dem Revier Amok lief und seine Leute auf die Palme brachte. Dann war John gefragt. Und dann gelang es ihm auch, die Verantwortung für Rosie zu delegieren und Sherlock aus der Situation, in die er sich hinein katapultiert hatte, wieder herauszuholen.  
Es verlieh ihm eine gewisse Sicherheit, zu wissen, dass er auf diese Art benötigt wurd. Dass er auch bei eingeschränkter Verfügbarkeit noch eine wichtige, die wichtigste Rolle in Sherlocks Leben spielte.  
Doch gerade aus diesem Grund, sollte er eigentlich wissen, was es war, das ihn beunruhigte.  
Das ihn nun seit einer Weile empfindlich bei dem Gedanken störte, dass Sherlock sich alleine da draußen befand. Oder alleine in seinem Zimmer, ohne dass die Geige zu hören war. Oder alleine in seinen Gedanken, in seinem Sessel, das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände gestützt, die Augen geschlossen. Etwas erlebend, zu dem John keinen Zugang erhielt. Und es handelte sich nicht um eine Wanderung durch seinen Gedächtnispalast, nicht um die sich stetig bewegenden Räder, die die Maschinerie am Laufen hielten, deren Ergebnis in einer sprühenden Erkenntnis sichtbar wurde.  
Nein, nichts davon geschah, und John wusste es. Etwas war anders geworden. Sherlock war anders geworden. Veränderte sich immer noch. John könnte dabei zusehen, wäre er nur ein klein wenig aufmerksamer. Erst jetzt, erst im Nachhinein wurde es ihm klar. Wurde deutlicher, je länger er darüber nachdachte, je häufiger er sich dabei ertappte, die Minuten, die Stunden zu zählen, während derer er nicht wusste, wo sich Sherlock befand.  
Es war dumm und egoistisch. Er konnte Sherlock nicht anbinden, ihm nicht befehlen, sich bei ihm zu an- oder abzumelden. Konnte ihm nicht einmal erklären, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Oder sich selbst erklären, warum dem so war.  
Sherlock war erwachsen, war genial, hatte ein kriminelles Netzwerk im Alleingang vernichtet. Ohne ihn. Ohne London, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst. Und jetzt? Alles war gut, alles war perfekt. Oder sollte doch so sein.  
Was also stimmte nicht?

John versuchte sich abzulenken. Er ging aus. Unsinnig zuhause zu sitzen und auf Sherlock zu warten. Zeit- und Energieverschwendung sich auszumalen, in welche Gefahren der sich brachte, wenn er letztendlich nur zurückkehrte, ein Glitzern in den Augen, umweht von Zigarettenrauch und mit einer Geschichte auf den Lippen, die Lestrade als verblüfften Schuljungen schilderte, der nichts anderes tat, als Sherlock dabei zuzusehen, wie der seine Fälle löste.  
John versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
"Du hättest mich anrufen können", lag ihm jedes Mal auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte die Worte herunter. Denn Sherlock rief an, textete, zitierte ihn vor Ort. Nur eben nicht immer. Nicht, wenn es nicht ging. Wenn John arbeitete, wenn Rosie krank war, wenn eine der zahllosen Verpflichtungen rief, vor denen John sich nicht drücken konnte.  
Und manchmal, manchmal dachte John, dass Sherlock im Laufe der Zeit immer öfter von ihm glaubte, dass er keine Zeit habe. Dass der immer öfter aufgab, ihn aufgab und seine Unterstützung. So spärlich die auch sein mochte, so hatte er sich doch daran festgehalten, dass sie Sherlock etwas bedeutete, dass sie ihm half, ihm weiterhalf und ihn bei der Stange hielt.  
Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Und deshalb ging er aus, deshalb verabredete er sich, deshalb wollte er sich ablenken, versuchte es auf jede erdenkliche Art. Nur, dass es nicht funktionieren wollte. Dass es nicht das war, was er sich vorstellte, nie das war, was er sich vorstellte.  
Er glaubte es durchaus, in den Momenten, in denen ihm jemand zulächelte.  
Wollte es glauben, während er das Lächeln erwiderte, während er Wein einschenkte und Anekdoten erzählte. Während er sich zum ersten Kuss nach vorne neigte, langsam, wie es seine Art war, genau darauf achtend, wie sein Gegenüber auf die Annäherung reagierte. Es war zu einfach, war seine zweite Natur geworden. Vielleicht brachte er deshalb nicht mehr die Konzentration auf, die notwendig war. Vielleicht dachte er deshalb in den Momenten, in denen alles perfekt sein sollte, in denen er sich vergessen wollte, an den einen Menschen, an den er nicht denken wollte. Nicht in einem solchen Augenblick. Nicht wenn sich eine Frau weich an ihn schmiegte, wenn er Parfüm roch, blumig und süß anstelle von Rasierwasser und Rauch und Tee und nicht identifizierbaren Substanzen, die in Petrischalen vor sich hin schmorten oder in Reagenzgläsern köchelten.  
Es funktionierte nicht und er kehrte heim und fühlte sich schlecht und töricht und schuldig.  
Und Sherlock war nicht da. Die Babysitterin zuckte mit den Schultern, als er nach ihm fragte, akzeptierte das Geld mit spitzen Fingern, klappte ihr Notebook zu. Rosie schlief, hatte keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, war das artigste Kind der Welt, erklärte sie und zog sich die Lippen nach.  
"Du hast morgen Schule", merkte John an und erkannte in dem Augenrollen des Mädchens, was er für sie war. Ein alter Mann und ein Spießer. Und vielleicht war er das schon immer gewesen.  
Er lächelte, als er zusah, wie sie über die Straße ging und in dem Haus gegenüber verschwand. Doch das Lächeln erstarb, als er sich umdrehte. Mrs Hudson schlief, Rosie schlief und Sherlock war nicht da. Schon wieder nicht. Und mit einem Mal war ihm klar, dass Sherlock die gesamte Woche über seine Abende nicht in der Wohnung verbracht hatte. Dass er nichts erzählt hatte, von keinem Fall berichtet, seine Geige nicht malträtiert. Auch kaum etwas gegessen oder getrunken, fiel ihm dann ein. Sherlock war nicht der Mann, der sein Geschirr wegräumte. Wenn er es benutzt hätte, dann wüsste John davon.  
Ein Fall, so vereinnahmend, dass er nicht daran dachte zu essen, dass er nicht schlief, nicht davon sprach, praktisch kaum in der Wohnung war?  
Johns Herz klopfte. Er nahm sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche. Seine Finger waren feucht. Er wischte sie an der Hose ab.  
"Wo bist du?"  
Er wartete, starrte auf das Display. Keine Antwort, kein Anzeichen, dass die Nachricht gelesen wurde.  
Er wählte Lestrade an, sah kurz auf die Uhr. Es war noch vor Mitternacht, Greg verstand das.  
"Arbeitet Sherlock an einem Fall?"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann kam die Antwort. "An keinem von uns. Warum?"  
John atmete aus. "Vergiss es", tippte er dann ein. "War nur ein Gedanke."

Plötzlich erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen. Er stützte die Arme auf, rieb sich die Wangen und dann die Stirn. Warum? Warum passierte das ihm? Und warum jetzt?  
Er räusperte sich in die Stille hinein. Warum beschlich ihn gerade in diesem Augenblick das ungute Gefühl, als sei er seit Monaten blind und taub durch die Gegend gelaufen? Als habe er absichtlich nichts von dem bemerkt, was direkt neben ihm vorging?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, räusperte sich erneut. Doch der Klumpen in seiner Kehle wollte nicht weichen.  
Sie sprachen nicht. Das war es, das war der Grund. Er zog Schlüsse und hielt sie für Realität, ohne deren Grundlagen zu hinterfragen.  
Sherlocks Vergangenheit war genau das: vergangen. Doch entscheidender noch war, dass er sie nie umfassend genug bedacht hatte. Nicht auf die Weise, die sich ihm momentan aufdrängte. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er mit einem Mal das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf bekam. Das eine Bild von Sherlock in dem Abrissgebäude, gekleidet wie ein Junkie, die Augen glasig, die Pupillen verkleinert. Natürlich, es hatte einen Grund gegeben, es gab immer einen Grund. Magnussen, Mary ... John wollte und konnte nicht darüber nachdenken.  
Und davor hatte er keine Veranlassung gesehen, hatte die Lücke in Sherlocks Lebenslauf als eine solche akzeptiert. Jeder durchlebte Phasen. Phasen, die ein Ende fanden. Und er hatte durchaus geglaubt, ausreichend Erklärung und dementsprechend auch die Lösung des Problems begriffen zu haben. Auch dass Sherlock sie begriffen hatte. Dass Sherlock sein Leben genügend wertschätzte, um diesen Weg nicht ein weiteres Mal zu beschreiten.  
Warum also sollte er es ausgerechnet jetzt tun? Warum hatte er es damals getan? Während einer Zeit, von der John nichts wusste. Von der Sherlock nicht sprach und die Mycroft nur angedeutet hatte.  
Und warum - warum in Gottes Namen - bekam er das Bild gerade jetzt nicht aus seinem Kopf?  
Seine Fingerspitzen wurden weiß, so fest presste er sie gegeneinander, in einer unbewussten Imitation von Sherlocks vertrauter Geste. Sie schmerzten, als er sie voneinander lösten, kribbelten, als er aufsprang und damit begann, nervös im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Manchmal blieb er stehen, glaubte ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, das Klappen einer Tür, den Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte. Doch jedes Mal wieder war es ein Irrtum und er setzte seinen Weg fort, von Wand zu Wand und wieder zurück, die Arme verschränkt, die Zähne in der Unterlippe versenkt. Was, wenn er sich nicht irrte? Wenn er zu lange gebraucht hatte, um die Anzeichen zu erkennen?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keine Anzeichen gegeben. Sherlock hätte darauf geachtet. Sherlock kannte ihn, durchschaute ihn. Wusste, was er tat und meist auch, was er dachte. Und hatte ihn verdächtig lange nicht mehr darauf angesprochen. Ihn auf nichts mehr angesprochen. Als habe er sich abgewandt und der Gedanke jagte einen Stich durch sein Herz.  
Er stolperte, stützte sich am Schrank ab, atmete aus. Da waren sie: Schritte auf der Treppe. Doch nicht die Sherlocks. Sein Herz verdunkelte sich nach dem Sprung, den es gemacht hatte.  
"John, was tun sie da? Mitten in der Nacht? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Schuldbewusst öffnete er die Tür. Mrs Hudson sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Sie trug einen Morgenmantel, doch Frisur und Make-up saßen wie immer perfekt. Wieso klopfte sie ausgerechnet in dieser Nacht? Sherlock hatte weitaus mehr Lärm gemacht und das zu weitaus unpassenderen Zeiten.  
"Sie sehen furchtbar aus", fuhr Mrs Hudson fort und spitzte die Lippen. "Und wo ist Sherlock? Ich sehe ihn kaum noch."  
John blinzelte, hörte einen Tadel, wo mit Sicherheit keiner beabsichtigt war. Er neigte den Kopf, rieb sich den Nacken, atmete aus. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Diese Nacht würde er nicht mehr schlafen. Nicht bevor er wusste, was mit Sherlock war. Soviel war sicher.  
Er seufzte, sah Mrs Hudson an. Die verzog ihre Lippen zu einem feinen Lächeln, nickte dann, legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Natürlich, John. Wenn Sie es wünschen, dann bleibe ich gerne und achte auf Rosie."  
John räusperte sich schuldbewusst. "Sie schläft eigentlich immer durch."  
"Die Glückliche." Mrs Hudson zwinkerte ihm zu. "Das ist heute eine Nacht in der das nicht jedem vergönnt ist. Nicht bei Vollmond."  
Sie blickte auffordernd an John vorbei und der beeilte sich, ihr Sessel und Tisch zurechtzurücken, schaltete das Babyphone und den Fernseher ein.  
"Ich hole nur noch mein Wärmekissen und etwas zum Lesen", erklärte Mrs. Hudson und tappte bereits wieder die Treppe hinunter.  
Johns Herz pochte schneller. Ein Plan? Er hatte keinen Plan. Nur ein Gefühl. Sherlock würde sich kaputtlachen.  
Hoffentlich würde er das tun.  
Er schlüpfte in seine Jacke, nahm Schlüssel, Telefon und nach kurzem Zögern seine Waffe aus dem Safe.  
"Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. Hudson", sagte er warm, als sie ihm entgegenkam.  
"Aber natürlich, mein Lieber", entgegnete sie lächelnd. "Tun Sie, was Sie tun müssen.“  
Mit geübten Bewegungen richtete sie sich häuslich ein, nickte John ermunternd zu, bevor sie sich abwandte, das Babyphone näher rückte und ihren mitgebrachten Lesestoff in Augenschein nahm. Während sie Decken und Wärmekissen anordnete, würdigte sie John keines Blickes mehr. Mit einem letzten, schuldbewussten Gedanken an Rosie, schloss der die Tür hinter sich und mit dem Laut klappte mehr als eine Tür zu. Er schloss dieses Leben, das Leben der vergangenen Monate in ein Verließ ein und schob den Riegel vor, hastete nach draußen, gleichermaßen zurück in die Welt, die mit Sherlock geteilt hatte und voran in jene, in der er ihn, ohne es zu bemerken, verloren hatte.

Auch jetzt waren es Gefühle, die ihn leiteten. Auch jetzt konnte er sich selbst keinen Grund nennen, keinen einzigen Hinweis herausfiltern, der die Schlussfolgerung, die sich ihm aufdrängte, als logische Entwicklung erscheinen ließe. Sherlock hätte es vermocht. Er hätte unzählige Anzeichen angemerkt und herausgehoben, die einen unwiderlegbaren Schluss herausforderten.  
Aber er war nicht Sherlock. Er war John und er folgte einer dunklen Ahnung und immer noch in der stummen Hoffnung, sich zu irren.

Die Absteige, in der er Sherlock unverhofft begegnet war, lieferte kein Ergebnis. Und wie sollte sie auch? Für wie dumm hielt er Sherlock? Davon abgesehen, dass der nicht der Typ war, der es einem einfach machte, ihm zu helfen. Der einen Hilfeschrei sichtbar oder auch unsichtbar platzierte. Nein, Sherlock würde nicht einmal zugeben, dass er Hilfe benötigte. Nicht solange er noch halbwegs zurechnungsfähig war.

John dachte an den Vortag, wie er Sherlock beobachtet hatte, der in seinem Sessel gesessen hatte, die Fingerspitzen gegeneinandergelegt, die Augen geschlossen, eine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen. Bleicher als sonst, bleicher als es ihm seit langer Zeit aufgefallen war. Keine Aufträge mehr an diesem Tag, hatte John lediglich gedacht. Keine Ausflüge durch das helle London, was in dieser Profession nicht unüblich war. Und doch hatte es Zeiten gegeben, da war Sherlock mit Rosie in den Park gegangen, hatte Lestrade während der Mittagszeit aufgesucht, hatte ein wenig Farbe bekommen. Lange vorbei, wie die Zeit des Violine-Spiels, wie die Zeit der ununterbrochenen Monologe, der Unmöglichkeit stillzusitzen. Und als Sherlock seine Augen geöffnet hatte, als John ihm mitteilte, dass er ausging, waren die glasig gewesen? Hätte ihm etwas auffallen sollen?

Die Nacht war fortgeschritten und John arbeitete die Häuser eines nach dem anderen durch. Damals, nachdem Sherlock auf Marys Anregen hin beinahe gestorben wäre, hatte er sich die Adressen eingeprägt, hatte Lestrade um Listen von Treffpunkten gegeben, hatte sich auf jede Eventualität vorbereitet. Damals, als er noch nicht sicher gewesen war, wie es weiterginge. Und zuviel Zeit hatte, während Rosie schlief und er kein Auge zutat. Während er sich vorstellte, was hätte geschehen können, hätte er Marys Video nicht gesehen, hätte er zu spät reagiert. Während ihm bei der Vorstellung schlecht wurde.  
Offensichtlich saßen all diese Informationen fest in seinem Gehirn und sprangen nun unaufgefordert an die Oberfläche. Wäre er Sherlock, dann hätten ihm tausend Hinweise und Kombinationen die vielen ins Leere laufenden Irrwege erspart. Dann hätte er womöglich gleich vermutet, dass Sherlock sich außerhalb Londons befand, an einem Ort, der schwer zugänglich war. An dem ihn weder Lestrade per Zufall aufspüren konnte, noch Mycroft, wenn er seine Beobachter auf ihn ansetzte. Aber Mycroft sah keine Veranlassung. Mycroft war blind wie John, wog sich in Sicherheit, war davon überzeugt, dass Sherlock sich diesmal gefangen hatte. Dass kein Grund bestand, kein Fall, keine Langeweile, keine Leere in Sherlocks Leben, die ihn danach trieb, etwas zu suchen, was sein Untergang sein konnte.  
Doch als er vor dem abgelegenen Abrissgebäude stand, hinter einer Mauer ein Hund jaulte, vor der Tür der Abfall sich türmte, da drehte sich ihm der Magen um.  
Es stank drinnen schlimmer als draußen und das sollte ihn wirklich nicht überraschen. Er tastete nach seiner Waffe, atmete aus, straffte die Schultern. Diesmal hielt ihn niemand auf. Niemand kümmerte sich um ihn. Ein vergessener Vorort, ein vergessenes Haus, vergessene Menschen, die in Ecken lagen, nicht einmal blinzelten, wenn er an ihnen vorbeilief.  
Manche waren wach, handhabten Feuerzeuge, Löffel und Spritzbesteck. Sahen ihn nur kurz an und wandten sich dann wieder ihrer Beschäftigung zu. Es roch nach Krankheit und Tod, nach Verzweiflung und Selbstaufgabe. Das war nicht Sherlocks Welt und John begriff es nicht, würde es nie begreifen. Er lief weiter, fürchtete und hoffte. Decken bewegten sich, Haare tauchten auf, leere Augen blickten an ihm vorbei.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Keine Spur von einem Dealer, keine Spur von den Verbrechern, die das hier anrichteten. Sie wurden klüger von Tag zu Tag, hinterließen keine Spuren, machten sich rar. Tauchten sicher nicht aus der Dunkelheit auf, wenn jemand wie er ihr Gebiet durchschritt.  
Im ersten Stockwerk war es fast noch schlimmer. Auf der steinernen Treppe stolperte ihm jemand entgegen, übergab sich dann in einen Winkel.  
John ignorierte ihn. Nur einer, er war nur wegen einem Menschen hier. Und er hoffte, ihn nicht zu finden. Hoffte es mehr als alles andere.  
Und natürlich, wie so oft, wie fast immer in seinem Leben wurde diese Hoffnung enttäuscht.  
Der erste Stock war finster. Der Kegel der Taschenlampe in seiner linken Hand wanderte über schmutzige Decken, Abfall und verschlissene Matratzen. Menschen, mehr tot als lebendig und in manch einem Fall ahnte er, dass tatsächlich bereits das Leben aus ihnen wich oder längst gewichen war, lagen in den Ecken und an Wänden, blinzelten selten, wenn das Licht ihre blassen Gesichter erfasste.  
Ein Fenster war kaputt. Kalte Luft drang in den Raum, den er als letztes erreichte, doch gelang es ihr nicht, die üblen Gerüche zu verdrängen.  
'Nicht hier', dachte er, flehte innerlich. Doch da flatterte das Licht über ein weißes Gesicht und eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Erleichterung bemächtigte sich seiner. Schwarze Locken klebten an der Stirn und an den Seiten. Sherlock war wieder dünner geworden, seine Wangenknochen standen hervor, sein Gesicht wirkte hohl. Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund geöffnet, lehnte er an der Wand. Vor ihm lag die leere Spritze achtlos auf dem Boden, das Gummiband befand sich lose um seinen Oberarm geschlungen. Seine Hände waren geöffnet, die langen, schmalen Finger bewegten sich leise und John dachte daran, wie sie eine Melodie erzeugten, eine Tastatur bedienten. Mit scheinbarer Leichtigkeit Dinge vollbrachten, von denen andere Menschen nur träumten.  
Doch nichts war leicht, nicht auf dieser Welt, und vielleicht war das, was er hier vor sich sah, der Preis, den Sherlock für seine Kunstfertigkeit bezahlte.  
Er kniete vor ihm nieder, wagte es nicht, wollte ihn nicht berühren, fühlte sich für den Augenblick zu hilflos, zu überfordert. Zerschmettert im Angesicht der Wahrheit, die er so lange verdrängt hatte.  
Er atmete, hörte seinen Atem, wie der zu schnell ging, zu laut in der lähmenden Stille.  
Und dann - endlich und doch überraschend - öffnete Sherlock seine Augen. Eigentlich hob er seine Lider nur ein wenig, gerade genug, so dass John das Eisgrau der Iris und die winzigen schwarzen Punkte der Pupillen sehen konnte. Sie schwammen in dem Eis, unsicher, flackernd, überzogen von der glasigen Schicht künstlich erzeugter Gedankenflucht. Sherlocks Wimpern glänzten schwarz und feucht wie das Haar, das an seinen Schläfen haftete. Kalter Schweiß stand auf der bleichen Stirn und Sherlocks Hände begannen zu zittern. Doch der Mund, die blassen, trockenen Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"John", flüsterte Sherlock, schloss die Augen, und sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich. "John, was tust du hier?"  
Bevor er es verhindern konnte, entwich Johns Kehle ein Laut, den er selbst nicht von sich kannte. Ein bitteres Lachen, erfüllt von Hohn und Schmerz und Verachtung. Wobei er nicht wusste, für wen von ihnen beiden er die Verachtung parat halten sollte.  
Sherlock schien es nicht zu stören, sein Lächeln blieb. Die Wimpern warfen Schatten.  
"Was ich hier tue?", brachte John endlich eine Antwort zustande. "Sherlock, ich mache mir Sorgen."  
Sherlocks Kopf kippte zur Seite, als sei es mit einem Mal zu anstrengend, ihn gerade zu halten. Die Augen blieben geschlossen. Endlich verschwand das verstörende Lächeln. Die Lippen bewegten sich, doch bildeten keine Worte.  
Er sollte wütend sein, und ein Teil von John war wütend, dessen war er sich sicher. Doch er konnte diesen Teil nicht erreichen. War über die Phasen hinaus, während derer er auf Sherlock losgegangen war, ihn hochgezerrt und in das nächste Krankenhaus geschleppt hatte. Vielleicht war es die unbegründete und doch existente Schuld, die er fühlte. Das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges versäumt zu haben.  
Sherlocks Augen öffneten sich, schwammen über gerötetem Bindegewebe. Und das Lächeln war wieder da.  
"Ich dachte, du gehst aus", murmelte Sherlock abwesend. "Du solltest bei ihr sein."  
"Bei wem?", rutschte es John heraus, noch bevor er nachdenken konnte. Sein Date, der Abend mit Yvonne war eine Ewigkeit her, war nie von Bedeutung gewesen. Wieso erinnerte sich Sherlock daran?  
"Es ist an der Zeit." Sherlock lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, schwankte leicht, streckte seine rechte Hand aus, als suche er einen Halt und fand Johns Schulter. "Jemanden zu finden", murmelte er weiter. "Für dich und für Rosie. Das ist es doch, was du tust."  
Heftig schüttelte John den Kopf, wusste selbst nicht, warum er so vehement, so instinktiv widersprach.  
"Das ist es nicht, was ich tue, Sherlock", sagte er ruhig, so ruhig es ihm möglich war, und legte seine Hand auf Sherlocks. Der lächelte wieder und zum ersten Mal konzentrierten seine zu kleinen Pupillen sich auf ihn.  
"Mein John", flüsterte er. "Aber das solltest du tun. Es ist das Richtige."  
John blinzelte heftig. Seine Augenlider brannten. Wieso sprach Sherlock über so etwas, in einer solchen Situation?  
"Wir gehen." Mit fast groben Bewegungen streifte er das Gummiband von Sherlocks Arm und ließ es auf den schmutzigen Boden fallen, zog den Ärmel von Sherlocks Hoodie zurück bis über das Handgelenk.  
Sherlock starrte auf seinen Ärmel und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wirkte er verwirrt. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch wieder kam kein Ton aus seiner Kehle.  
"Nun komm schon!"  
John rutschte näher und versuchte Sherlocks Arm zu greifen, ihn um seine Schulter zu legen. Er brauchte kein Arzt zu sein, um zu wissen, dass Aufstehen nicht das Erste und Einfachste war, was Sherlock in den Sinn käme. Doch zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Sherlock zurück, hob abwehrend seine Hand. Seine Augen wurden groß und einen Moment lang war der Schrecken deutlich sichtbar. Doch nur diesen Moment, dann schlossen sich die Lider bis zu einem Schlitz, die steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen war zurück und Sherlock verharrte in einer steifen Abwehrpose. "Lass mich zufrieden", zischte er und John schluckte. Er war Unhöflichkeit, ja regelrechte Gemeinheiten von Sherlock gewohnt, aber das hier war anders.  
Er atmete aus, wich unmerklich zurück, erlaubte Sherlock etwas Raum.  
"Du kannst hier nicht bleiben", sagte er schließlich, appellierte an Sherlocks Vernunft, oder das, was die Droge davon übrig gelassen hatte.  
Sherlocks Augen waren wieder geschlossen, seine Züge entspannten sich.  
"Es ist kalt, es ist schmutzig. Eine Razzia würde ich nicht ausschließen. Ich denke nicht, dass du Lestrade das antun willst."  
Ein Augenlid hob sich müde. "Lestrade hat hiermit nichts zu schaffen."  
"Natürlich nicht." John nickte. "Aber er setzt sich für dich ein. Immer wieder. Wenn du ..." Er brach ab, schluckte trocken. "Wenn du vor die Hunde gehst, fällt das auch auf ihn zurück."  
"Mir passiert nichts", murmelte Sherlock. "Niemand wird etwas bemerken. Nicht einmal John."  
John schluckte wieder. Sherlocks Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, seine Augen blieben nun geschlossen.  
"Du verdammter Idiot!" John biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Davon abgesehen, dass sein Verstand sich leer anfühlte, ihm beim besten Willen keine Argumente einfallen wollten, die auch nur annähernd eine Chance besäßen zu Sherlock durchzudringen, brachte er es auch nicht fertig, darüber nachzudenken, wie oft sich dieses oder ein ähnliches Szenario während der vergangenen Monate bereits abgespielt haben mochte.  
Sherlocks Körper rutschte zur Seite und John fing ihn auf, packte ihn um die Hüfte und hob ihn mit einem Ächzen vom Boden bis sie beide gegen die Wand lehnten.  
Sherlock stieß einen protestierenden Laut aus und John packte ihn fester.  
"Du kommst jetzt mit", erklärte er in dem bestimmenden Tonfall, den er sich beim Militär angewöhnt hatte, und der manchmal, nicht immer, auch auf Sherlock seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte.  
Sherlock schwankte, aber er setzte doch einen Fuß vor den anderen, stützte sich schließlich auf John.  
John fühlte seinen Blick. Er keuchte, doch es ging leichter als erwartet. Sherlock war wirklich dünner geworden, er fühlte die Hüftknochen unter dem Stoff.  
"Du solltest nicht hier sein", sagte Sherlock und John schnaubte.  
"Da kannst du sicher sein", brummte er und registrierte, dass Sherlock sich versteifte, doch zugleich schneller ging. Er stützte sich mit der freien Hand an der Wand ab, als sie sich die Treppe hinunter quälten.  
Die kalte Luft schien Sherlock weiter zu ernüchtern. Er war ungewöhnlich still und sah John nicht an. Als John ihn gegen eine Mauer lehnte, ein Stück vom Drogenhaus entfernt, blieb er dort stehen, starrte auf den Boden.  
Johns Hände zitterten, als er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Jacke nahm, und ein Teil von ihm wollte sich davon überzeugen, dass es Wut war, die sie zum zittern brachte. Wut wäre so eine einfache, verständliche Emotion. Eine mit der er umgehen konnte. Hunderte von Malen bereits in Zusammenhang mit Sherlock empfunden hatte.  
Das Taxi kam schnell und ohne, dass jemand nachfragte. Sherlock schwieg über die Fahrt hinweg und sah ihn nicht an. John starrte auf Sherlocks Hände, auf weiße, ineinander verschlungene Finger.  
Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis sie die Baker Street erreichten. Sherlock wich ihm aus, stieg aus, noch bevor er ihn berühren konnte, bevor er bei ihm war, um sein Taumeln zu beenden. Stattdessen stützte er sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab, atmete, den Kopf gesenkt, bis sein Schwindel nachließ.  
John biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber er hielt Abstand. Dass Sherlock sich genierte wäre eine Neuheit. Aber sein Schweigen war es ebenfalls.  
Als sie eintraten, öffnete sich oben die Tür und Mrs. Hudson blinzelte heraus.  
"Ach, Sie sind es beide", sagte sie freundlich. "Rosie war wie immer ein Engel. Wenn es um einen Fall ging, hätten Sie ruhig noch länger außer Haus bleiben können."  
"Machen Sie sich keine Umstände", brachte John hervor. "Wir sind fertig."  
Aus seinen Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Sherlock im Schritt stockte, ihm dann langsamer die Treppe hinauf folgte.  
Mrs. Hudson war noch dabei, ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenzuraffen, als sie oben ankamen.  
"Ach Sherlock", sagte sie tadelnd, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. "Was haben Sie nur wieder angestellt? Ein Glück für Sie, dass John auf Sie achtet."  
Damit war sie zur Tür hinaus. Sherlock starrte auf die geschlossenen Vorhänge. Erst als ihre Schritte verstummt waren, sprach er.  
"Ist es das?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang rau. "Achtest du auf mich? Denn das ist nicht deine Aufgabe."  
John rieb sich die Stirn, fühlte sich unendlich müde. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken, ging nicht auf die Frage ein.  
"Wie schlimm ist es?", stellte er stattdessen eine Gegenfrage. "Wie willst du aufhören?"  
Aber Sherlock antwortete nicht, blieb einfach in der Wohnung stehen. Seine Schultern hingen herab, sein Kopf blieb gesenkt.  
John massierte seine Schläfen. „So willst du also spielen? Denn damit machst du es zu meiner Aufgabe.“  
Sherlock streckte die Hand aus, griff nach einer Vorhangfalte, ließ den Stoff durch seine Finger gleiten. Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Oder nein, er suchte sein Gleichgewicht. John beobachtete mit wachsender Beunruhigung, wie Sherlock von einer Seite zur anderen schwankte, als führe er einen langsamen und unsicheren Tanz auf. Nur für sich selbst, als sei er sich Johns Anwesenheit nicht mehr bewusst. Das war alles andere als Sherlocks übliches Verhalten, auch anders als sein Verhalten unter Drogen. Dass es kein Kokain war, das er missbrauchte, darüber machte sich John seit Langem keine Illusionen mehr. Es war genau das, was er zugab, was er immer zugegeben hatte: die Drogen zu benutzen, um seine Kombinationsfähigkeit zu steigern, um mit dem Hochgefühl aus den üblichen Grenzen des Verstandes - selbst Sherlocks Verstandes - auszubrechen. Dass Sherlock alles nahm, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, war ihm spätestens klar geworden, als Mycroft von der Liste gesprochen hatte. Und danach - danach hatte er einfach nichts mehr davon wissen wollen. Er war Arzt - um Gottes willen - hatte sein Leben dem Heilen gewidmet und nicht der wissentlichen und willentlichen Selbstzerstörung. Konnte gerade mal so akzeptieren, dass dies ein Teil von Sherlocks Persönlichkeit war. Vielleicht ein Auswuchs seiner Arroganz, seiner irritierenden Überzeugung überlegen zu sein. Dem eigenen Körper gegenüber, seiner Gesundheit und seinem eigenen Tod.  
Es war dumm, so unbeschreiblich dumm. Und das galt, obwohl oder gerade weil Sherlock so ungeheuer klug war. Weil er es wissen müsste, es besser wissen müsste.  
"Sherlock!" Er zischte den Namen, hatte genug von seinen eigenen Grübeleien, davon Sherlock in seiner Trance zuzusehen.  
Tatsächlich stoppte der in der Bewegung, drehte sich allerdings auch nicht zu ihm um.  
"Werde clean. Ab jetzt. Sofort." Abgehackte Worte, ein militärischer Befehlston. Es sollte ihn wundern, wenn er Sherlock damit erreichte.  
"Ach John." Sherlock sah ihn immer noch nicht an, griff stattdessen wieder nach dem Vorhang. Es machte John wahnsinnig. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen.  
"Du solltest bei ihr sein", wiederholte Sherlock nun. "Früher oder später wird es doch geschehen. Warum nicht jetzt?"  
John lehnte sich nach vorne, rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst", erklärte er dann. "Bei wem sollte ich sein. Und warum? Was geht es dich an?"  
"Nichts." Sherlock sprach in Richtung Fenster, doch er straffte unmerklich seine Schultern. John stellte sich vor, wie er die Unterlippe vorschob.  
"Es ist nur an der Zeit. Du wirst immer um Mary trauern. Aber das schließt nicht aus, dass du dich weiterentwickelst. Dass du Alternativen findest. Zu dem hier."  
John blinzelte. Ihm brummte der Kopf. "Du bist high. Ich suche keine Alternativen. Und keine ..." Er schluckte. Die Räder in seinem Gehirn arbeiteten manchmal gemächlich, aber sie arbeiteten. "Ich suche keine Frau, und ich halte bestimmt nicht Ausschau nach einer Familie. Wenn ich es täte, dann würde ich es dir sagen. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, was das mit dir und mit dem Blödsinn zu tun hat, den du hier fabrizierst. Herrgott, Sherlock, das waren mindestens zwanzig halbwegs frische Stiche in deinem Arm. Und ich weiß, dass es dir weitgehend egal ist, welchen Körperteil du durchlöcherst. Wahrscheinlich finden wir in deiner Kniekehle doppelt so viele und wer weiß wo sonst noch." Er verhaspelte sich, redete sich in Rage. "Also lenke nicht ab. Sag mir einfach, was du bezweckst. Warum du so offensichtlich versuchst, dich zugrunde zu richten."  
Er hoffte, betete heimlich dafür, dass Sherlock sich zu ihm umdrehte. Das bekannte Glitzern in den Augen, die Überheblichkeit in den Zügen, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb und die er dennoch vermisste. Von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie bereits seit Wochen vermisste. Und dass Sherlock ihm in schnell aufeinanderfolgenden Worten das Szenario offenlegte, eine Erklärung lieferte, einen wirren, irrsinnigen Fall, der es erforderte - in Sherlocks verdrehtem Verstand erforderte, dass er sich einem solchen Risiko, einem derartigen Wahnsinn aussetzte.  
Doch Sherlocks Rücken blieb ihm zugewandt. Sherlock sprach nicht. Und schließlich ging Sherlock, ging einfach weg, in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich zu. Er hörte den Schlüssel, der sich im Schloss drehte, hörte das Knistern des Feuerzeuges, roch Zigarettenrauch, biss sich auf die Lippen, begrub dann sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Mycroft! Mycroft würde die Wohnung durchsuchen. Oder er fragte Lestrade. Sie alle waren bereits gewohnt, hatten es vielleicht sogar mehr erwartet als er, dass eine derartige Durchsuchung wieder notwendig sein würde. Besaßen ihre Technik, kannten jeden Winkel, jedes absurde Versteck. Und genau aus diesem Grund würde eine Durchsuchung nichts bringen. Aus diesem Grund fuhr Sherlock mitten in der Nacht in einen Vorort, an den niemand dachte, ließ alle Beweise dort zurück. Mit Ausnahme seines Blutes. Doch was sollte es bringen, ihn zu untersuchen? Was konnte er - John - tun, nachdem er doch schon alles getan hatte. Vor Jahren, und auch Jahre davor.  
Er stand auf und begann damit, auf und ab zu gehen. Auf und ab, auf und ab, von einer Wand zur anderen, an den Grenzen des Zimmers entlang, und wieder von vorne. Seine Finger verknoteten sich und lösten sich wieder voneinander in einem Rhythmus, der von Schritt zu Schritt gleichmäßiger wurde. Er lauschte auf seine Schritte. Seine Beine trugen ihn, ohne dass er sie bewusst steuerte. Doch stehen bleiben war nicht möglich, Stille nicht zu ertragen, seine Gedanken zu laut.  
Aus Sherlocks Zimmer drang kein Geräusch. Zu still war der, seit Wochen, seit Monaten zu still.  
Dafür war John es jetzt, der nicht an einem Platz bleiben konnte. Der nicht schlafen konnte, nicht essen. Dessen Gedanken durch sein Gehirn tobten und ihm keinen Frieden gönnten.  
War es das? Hatten sie die Rollen getauscht? Eine merkwürdige, perverse Umkehrung dessen, was Therapeuten sich bemühten in eine Familiendynamik hineinzulesen?  
Als ob sie eine Familie wären. John wollte lachen, doch erstickte fast an dem Laut. Warum lief alles auf Familie hinaus? Warum glaubte Sherlock, dass er auf der Suche sei? Wo er doch ihn hatte. Sherlock hatte.  
Für einen Moment blieb er stehen, atmete. Ihm war flau, ein wenig schwindlig. Hastig setzte er seinen Weg fort. Wo war er gewesen? Bei der Dynamik? Als ob es zwischen ihnen so sein müsste, dass einer der ruhende Pol war, und der andere die Wände hochging.  
Sherlock war ruhig, hatte sich selbst künstlich ruhig gestellt. Auf eine fatale und selbstzerstörerische Art. Und John war es nun, der auf und ab lief, der auf einmal verstand wie es sich anfühlen musste, wenn man die Oberfläche eines Tisches leerfegte. Einfach weil die Gegenstände darauf im Weg waren. Der auf einmal verstand, was einen dazu trieb, über Sessel und Sofa zu klettern, Hinweise mit Messern an die Wand zu nageln, Löcher in Möbel zu schießen. Weil es da etwas gab, das er nicht verstand. Ein Rätsel, das er nicht lösen konnte.  
Obwohl es ihm doch möglich sein sollte. Obwohl er Sherlock kannte, alle relevanten Informationen vor sich hatte. Und doch nicht dahinter kam.  
Er sah Sherlock vor sich, die Augen geschlossen, die Fingerspitzen aneinandergelegt, in seinem Sessel sitzend. Ruhig. Äußerlich ruhig. Zu ruhig. Kein Fuß, der auftippte. Kein Aufspringen, keine gemurmelten Monologe. Zu viel Stille. Und kein Gedankenpalast. Oh nein, auch das hatte er lernen müssen.  
Der Gedankenpalast war kein Geheimnis, keine Zuflucht, keine Hilfe. Nur eine Technik und zwar eine, die durchaus versagen oder irreleiten konnte. Oder die Sherlock nur vorgaukelte. Vielleicht ohne es zu bemerken. Vielleicht um mit voller Absicht zu vertuschen, dass er auf den Flügeln eines drogeninduzierten Rauschzustandes schwebte.  
War es so? Kannte er Sherlock überhaupt?  
Oder wurde der doch ruhig, erzeugte künstliche Ruhe, während John sich Dates suchte, Rosie versorgte, einen Job und einen Blog balancierte. War er zu einer anderen Art von Sherlock geworden? Oder dem, was Sherlocks Unterbewusstsein für derart unzumutbar hielt, dass es mit Flucht in die Stille, mit Flucht überhaupt reagiert?  
Er verhedderte sich in seinen Gedanken. Wirr waren die und unsinnig. Brachten ihn nicht weiter.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Zu wenig Zeit war vergangen. Oder auch zu viel. Die Stille aus Sherlocks Zimmer beunruhigte ihn, und er roch keine Zigaretten mehr.  
Seine Finger pressten so stark gegeneinander, dass seine Gelenke schmerzten. Vor Sherlocks Tür blieb er stehen, lauschte, und hörte doch nur sein eigenes Herz schlagen.  
Sein Herz war stark, hatte Verwundungen und Verzweiflung überstanden. Er konnte das, konnte Tiefen ertragen und weitermachen.  
Aber Sherlock? Johns Zähne gruben sich in seine Unterlippe. Er hatte ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen, zu oft, um noch zu zählen. Sherlocks Herz neigte dazu auszusetzen. Er fiel in Schock. Rhythmusstörungen. John hatte die Berichte gelesen und sich nicht gewundert. Sherlock mochte sich für unbesiegbar, für unverwundbar halten, aber jahrelanger Drogenkonsum hatte seinen Preis.  
Er schluckte. Und jetzt befand sich Sherlock alleine in seinem Zimmer, mit abgeschlossener Tür. Durfte, konnte keine Drogen bei sich haben. War high, aber ansprechbar gewesen. Also keine Gefahr, oder doch? Die Gefahr kam mit dem Entzug. Wenn er sich dem unterzog, und so wie er gewirkt hatte, würde er das nicht unbedingt freiwillig tun.  
Nicht wieder.  
John schluckte wieder. Er hatte keinen Speichel mehr, sein Mund war ausgetrocknet. Rosie schlief nicht weit von ihm. Und Sherlock, Sherlock war so weit entfernt wie lange nicht mehr.  
Er klopfte gegen die Tür. Der Sherlock, den er kannte, der hätte ihn gehört. Seine Schritte, die Wege, die er während der vergangenen Stunde innerhalb der eigenen vier Wände zurückgelegt hätte. Der Sherlock, den er kannte, hätte reagiert. Unter Drogen oder nicht. Er hätte nicht abgewartet, hätte nicht geschwiegen. Hätte Erklärungen gefordert und sich ohne nicht zufrieden gegeben.  
Er klopfte erneut und dann wieder. Keine Reaktion. Nur Stille und Dunkelheit hinter der Tür. Zu viel der Stille, zu schwarz die Dunkelheit. Er strengte sich an, lauschte. Da war etwas, eine Bewegung vielleicht, ein Ächzen, er konnte es nicht ausmachen, klopfte wieder.  
"Sherlock, verdammt. Mach auf, oder ich trete die Tür ein." Er drehte am Türknauf. Natürlich war abgeschlossen. Sherlock schloss immer ab. Immer gab es etwas zu verbergen. Immer trug er seine Geheimnisse mit sich.  
Bitterkeit stieg in John auf. Hatte er nicht bewiesen, dass er zu Sherlock hielt? War es notwendig, ihn immer noch auszuschließen? Gerade wenn es um eine lebensbedrohliche Angelegenheit wie diese hier ging?  
Er presste sein Ohr gegen die Tür. Irgendetwas war da, etwas ging vor sich. Ein Ächzen, nicht das eines Menschen. Etwas stimmte nicht.  
Er schlug gegen die Tür. "Sherlock!"  
Dann hielt er inne, atmete aus, trat einen Schritt zurück und dann mit voller Wucht gegen das Schloss. Gelernt war gelernt. Die Tür sprang auf und er blinzelte in die Finsternis. Das Geräusch war immer noch vorhanden, rhythmisch. "Sherlock?"  
Er schaltete das Licht an. Auf dem Bett lag Sherlocks verdrehter Körper, zuckte. Eine leere Spritze auf dem Boden, ein Gürtel lose um den Arm.  
John fluchte, ohne es zu bemerken. Eine Flut von Beleidigungen und Schimpfworten ergoss sich über den sich windenden Körper auf dem Bett. "Du Idiot, du verdammter Idiot." John keuchte, während er arbeitete, gleichzeitig den Notruf wählte und Sherlocks Puls kontrollierte. Solange er auf den Stoff in seinem Blut reagierte, solange arbeitete das Herz. "Du verdammter Idiot", wiederholte er. "Bist du so weit gekommen, dass du nicht einmal mehr deine Quellen kontrollierst? Dich nicht einmal vergewissert, was für ein Gift es ist, das du dir in die Vene pumpst? Ich dachte, dass du clever wärst, ein Genie."  
Sherlocks Augen verdrehten sich, nur noch das Weiße war zu sehen und John kam es vor, als setzte sein eigenes Herz aus.  
"Mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit dir zu reden." Er versuchte, sich einzureden, dass Sherlock ihn verstand. "Du wirst dich so nicht davon stehlen, nicht auf diese Weise."

Mrs. Hudson stand in der Tür, als die Sanitäter Sherlock abholten. Sie presste eine Hand gegen den Mund und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin sobald möglich wieder hier", versprach John und sie nickte. "Lassen Sie sich Zeit, mein Lieber", erklärte sie dann. "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass er gut aufgehoben ist."  
John biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich werde tun, was möglich ist."  
"Ich verstehe ihn nicht", klagte Mrs. Hudson noch, als er bereits in der Tür stand. "Er hat doch alles. Er hat Sie. Sie beide passen so gut zusammen. Ich hielt es immer für einen Segen, dass er Sie gefunden hat."  
John schloss die Augen. "Niemand anderes würde es mit ihm aushalten." Der Gedanke drängte sich auf und er war nicht sicher, wer ihn zuerst geäußert hatte. Donovan? Lestrade? Er hatte sich eingegraben in seinen Verstand und das, obwohl er die Aussage nie begriffen hatte, nie wirklich nachvollziehen konnte.  
Mit Sherlock zu leben war ein Abenteuer, ein ständiges Auf und Ab. Und genau das, was er brauchte und sich wünschte.  
Aber war es auch das, was Sherlock wollte? Waren die Drogen seine Art der Enge zu entfliehen? Dem Familienleben, das John ihm aufdrängte?  
Er starrte aus dem Fenster des Taxis, das dem Krankenwagen folgte. Natürlich durfte er nicht mitfahren. Er gehörte nicht zur Familie, war nichts, war nur Mitbewohner. Und doch viel mehr.  
Mycroft war unterwegs, hatte am Telefon weder überrascht noch verärgert geklungen. Gefasst und überlegen wie immer. Alle Fäden in der Hand, jede Eventualität im Voraus abgeklärt.  
In der Klinik angekommen, wurde John ohne weitere Fragen durchgewunken. Es gab keine Namensschilder und ein abgeschiedenes Einzelzimmer. Sherlock schlief. Die Sanitäter hatten die Krämpfe gestoppt. John studierte den Bericht. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn man so wollte. Nicht für jemanden, der seit Monaten an der Nadel hing. Seit Monaten. John schluckte.  
Gestrecktes Heroin, wie dumm von Sherlock. Wie unpassend. Mycroft ließ die Wohnung sicher bereits durchsuchen. Sherlocks Zimmer, korrigierte John sich. Dass er sein Gift in der Wohnung verteilte, das traute er ihm nicht zu. Auch jetzt noch nicht. Sherlock mochte sich selbst zerstören wollen, aber er würde Rosie nicht schaden. Und vielleicht, vielleicht hatte er nur etwas genommen, weil John ihn aus seinem Rhythmus gerissen hatte. Ihn gezwungen hatte, etwas zu sehen, was er nicht hatte sehen wollen.  
"Das ist nicht neu", sagte Mycroft hinter ihm und John drehte sich langsam um. Mycroft lehnte auf seinem Schirm. Seine Frisur saß perfekt, aber er wirkte müde. "Er hat es immer getan und wird es immer tun."  
John schüttelte den Kopf, legte die Akte zurück. "Ich dachte wirklich, dass er darüber hinweg sei."  
Mycroft drehte sich um. Der Schirm klackerte im Rhythmus seiner Schritte auf dem Linoleum. John folgte ihm, verstand, dass Mycroft das von ihm erwartete.  
Sie saßen auf billigen Plastikstühlen.  
"Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe." Mycrofts Hände wanden sich um den Schirmknauf.  
John starrte auf Mycrofts Finger, so weiß wie die Sherlocks. Nicht ganz so lang, nicht ganz so schmal vielleicht, aber unverkennbar verwandt. Wie konnte es sein, dass zwei Brüder so unterschiedlich waren und doch, auf einer anderen Ebene, so unwahrscheinlich ähnlich.  
"Es ist Sherlock. Ich verstehe vieles von dem, was in ihm vorgeht. Aber unglücklicherweise bei Weitem nicht alles." Mycroft klang müde, wirkte müde, erschöpft. Und John sah ihn vor sich, nach ihrem Ausflug auf die Insel, nachdem seine und Sherlocks Rollen zum ersten Mal ausgewechselt gewirkt hatten. Als sei es so unwahrscheinlich, dass ein jüngerer Bruder sich zur Abwechslung Sorgen um den älteren mache. Vielleicht war dies auch unwahrscheinlich, wenigstens in dieser Familie. In der Mycroft stets die Kontrolle innezuhaben schien. Aber das war das Stichwort: er schien sie innezuhaben.  
John betrachtete Mycrofts Frisur, aus der Nähe betrachtet vielleicht doch nicht so perfekt wie gewohnt. Seine Schuhe, nicht vollständig blankpoliert, eine Falte in seiner eleganten Jacke.  
Sherlocks Art auf Details zu achten, hatte endlich auf John abgefärbt. Und ohne dass er es wollte oder beabsichtigt hatte. Im Gegenteil, dass Mycroft nicht weiterwusste, verstörte ihn mehr als ihm lieb war.  
"Aber es hilft ihm nicht, sich die Schuld zu geben." Mycroft blickte auf. Sein blassblauer Blick richtete sich auf John, so intensiv wie eh und je. Oh ja, er war mit Sherlock verwandt. Er durchschaute ihn nur allzu gut.  
John presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte kurz.  
Für einen Moment hielt Mycroft den Blick, dann nickte er ebenfalls und gerade so, als habe er sich einer Tatsache vergewissert.  
"Unglücklicherweise weiß Sherlock von Zeit zu Zeit selbst nicht, was er anrichtet. Und natürlich glaubt er es nicht, weist man ihn darauf hin." Er lächelte schmal. "Ihn selbst die Lösung finden zu lassen, fällt schwer, ist aber immer noch notwendig."  
John schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, worauf Sie hinauswollen", gab er dann zu und konnte schwören, dass Mycroft sich mühsam davon abhielt, die Augen zu verdrehen. Definitiv verfügte er über weitaus mehr Selbstbeherrschung als sein Bruder. Einerseits der Grund für seinen Erfolg, andererseits aber auch die beste Erklärung dafür, dass er es nicht nötig hatte, seinen vermutlich ebenso wenn nicht noch stärker tobenden Verstand mit Drogen zur Ruhe zu bringen. Oder lag es doch daran, dass Sherlock, selbst wenn er es immer noch leugnete, der weitaus emotionalere Holmes war?  
Mycroft seufzte nun und John konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, als habe der jeden einzelnen seiner konfusen Gedanken erfasst.  
"Ich werde Ihnen ein wenig helfen", murmelte er dann und löste schließlich den Blick von Johns Augen, richtete ihn aus dem Fenster. Sie standen immer noch vor dem Krankenzimmer und John spürte Sherlocks bewusstlose Präsenz in seinem Rücken. Sie nagte an ihm, juckte fast und er hatte das unwillkürliche Bedürfnis sich zu kratzen.  
"Es lag nie in unserer Natür", erklärte Mycroft schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. "Weder in Sherlocks, noch in meiner, noch in -" Er brach ab, bewies zum ersten Mal einen Anflug von Unsicherheit. "Unsere Eltern haben sicherlich ihr Bestes versucht, aber mit eingeschränkten Fähigkeiten, Fehldiagnosen und Ablenkungen unterschiedlicher Art, ist es ihnen nie gelungen, etwas von dem zu schaffen, was für viele Menschen im Begriff der Familie zusammengefasst wird. Zusammengehörigkeit oder einen Ort, an dem der gewöhnliche Mensch sich zu Hause fühlt, sind eher abstrakte Begriffen, denen wir uns nur unzureichend annähern." Er atmete aus. "Die Baker Street jedoch ist für Sherlock genau das geworden. Die Baker Street und Sie, John."  
John runzelte die Stirn. "Das gilt für mich ebenso", brachte er hervor.  
Mycroft nickte. "Das ist gut. Das ist ein Vorteil. Für Sherlock." Er atmete erneut aus, geradeso als bereite es ihm körperliches Unwohlsein, sich zu den nächsten Worten zu zwingen. "Nun stellen Sie sich bitte vor, John, dass Sherlock den Eindruck gewinnt, als ob ihm dieser Boden, auf den er sich nie mit voller Absicht begeben hatte, doch der nun der einzige Grund für ihn ist, aufrecht zu gehen, unter den Füßen weggezogen werden kann. Vielleicht langsam, vielleicht schnell, doch früher oder später wird er alleine sein."  
John schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihm nie einen Grund gegeben, das zu glauben", sagte er. "Oder Mrs. Hudson. Oder ..." Er verstummte, biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Mycroft lächelte. "Rosie wird älter. Sherlock sieht immer noch Mary in ihr, sieht ihre Ähnlichkeit und fühlt sich an seine Schuld erinnert."  
"Er hatte keine Schuld." Johns Stimme war heiser. Mycroft neigte sich ein wenig nach vorne.  
"Aber er glaubt es, wird es immer glauben. Und ein Teil von Ihnen wird diesen Gedanken ebenfalls nicht los. Warum sonst sollten Sie Ihr Leben verändern?"  
John schluckte. "Ich verändere mein Leben nicht."  
Mycroft lächelte immer noch und John dachte an Kameras, die überall in London verteilt waren. Ein weitverzweigtes Netz, das in Mycrofts Händen zusammenlief. Warum sollte er aufgehört haben, die Baker Street zu beobachten? Die Muster zu katalogisieren, denen er folgte, wenn er das Haus verließ. Wann er es verließ und wann er zurückkehrte. Aber das war Unsinn.  
Mycroft richtete sich auf. "Wie gesagt, Sie tragen keine Schuld. Sherlock ist erwachsen und in der Lage sich dem zu stellen, was auf ihn zukommt. Auch wenn es im Augenblick nicht so aussieht. Manchmal, wenn ihm etwas nahe geht - und das geschieht ihm erstaunlicherweise lediglich in Zusammenhang mit Ihnen - dann wird er zum Kind. Dann fällt es ihm schwer, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich. "Dann geschieht so etwas wie das hier."  
John blinzelte heftig. "Und was - was kann ich da tun?"  
"Nichts." Mycroft lächelte. "Nicht das Geringste. Er wird begreifen müssen, dass sich die Dinge ändern. Seien Sie ihm ein Freund." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, beendete das Gespräch.  
John blieb mit offenem Mund stehen, klappte ihn schließlich zu, lauschte auf die Schritte, auf das Klacken des Schirmes.

Endlich wandte er sich wieder zu Sherlock um. Das Bett schien vor ihm zurückzuweichen, stand am anderen Ende des Zimmers, während er sich bereits vor der Tür befand. Das Bedürfnis zur Flucht ein Verständliches. Unzählige Male hatte er es bei Angehörigen, bei Freunden, bei der Familie beobachtet, die sich nur allzu kurz bei einem Besuch aufhielt.  
Aber er war Arzt. Das, was den Besucher für gewöhnlich erschreckte und abstieß, ohne dass er es wollte - so viel gestand er ihm durchaus zu - sollte ihm vertraut sein.  
Aber hier ging es um Sherlock. Und Sherlock so zu sehen, weiß wie das Bettlaken, auf dem er lag, den Arm ausgestreckt, die Infusionsnadel, die neben den vielen anderen Einstichlöchern doch noch einen Platz gefunden hatte, nur allzu deutlich hervorstechend, - das war beinahe so, als ginge es über seine Kraft hinaus.  
Nicht noch einmal, nicht wieder. Er hatte ihn einmal sterben sehen und das war genug für mehrere Leben.  
John presste die Lippen zusammen. Sherlock starb nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise. Er war nicht einmal nahe dran. War lediglich dumm, selbstsüchtig und armselig. Alles Eigenschaften, die er von Sherlock kannte und die seiner Liebe für ihn keinen Abbruch taten.  
Er schluckte. Denn wenn es nicht Liebe war, was war es dann? Auch wenn Sherlock seine Diagnose leugnen würde, so wusste John doch in diesen Bereichen besser Bescheid als er. Sherlock war dumm und Sherlock war fähig zur Liebe, was nicht zwangsläufig miteinander zu tun haben musste. Auch wenn er es auf eigene, seltsame Weise und zugegeben selten zeigte, so sah John die Tendenz. Und er würde nicht leugnen, dass er manchmal, in schwachen Momenten, dachte, sogar hoffte, dass Sherlock in ihm etwas sah, was über die Praktikabilität eines Mitbewohners und Biographen hinausging.  
Manchmal. Wenn John sich nicht rechtzeitig davon abhalten konnte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Es gab Wichtigeres, weitaus Wichtigeres. Es galt Sherlocks Zukunft zu bedenken. Nein, seine Gegenwart, denn als er aufsah, war Sherlock gerade dabei, sich aus dem Bettlaken zu wühlen. Noch bevor John etwas sagen oder tun kannte, hatte der sich aufgesetzt und die Nadel aus seinem Arm gezogen. Dann stand er neben dem Bett, hielt sich am Kopfende fest und blinzelte gegen das Licht. Seine Haut, so weiß wie sein Krankenhaushemd, leuchtete im kalten Licht des Krankenhauses. Es war immer noch dunkel und John konnte gar nicht glauben, dass es sich noch um dieselbe Nacht handelte.  
Doch da tastete Sherlock sich bereits vorwärts, barfuß und unsicher, doch so entschlossen, wie John ihn kannte.  
Endlich gelang es John, sich zu fassen und sich auf Sherlock zuzubewegen. Zu schnell offenbar, denn Sherlock wehrte ihn ab, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wirkte beinahe panisch.  
"Du gehörst zurück ins Bett." John brachte all seine ärztliche Autorität auf. Doch hätte er wissen sollen, dass diese auf Sherlock keine Wirkung ausübte.  
"Es geht mir gut." Erneut schlug Sherlock die Hand aus dem Weg, die sich ihm entgegenstreckte. "Ich gehe nach Hause."  
"Sherlock. Du ..." John brach ab, presste die Lippen zusammen. Wenn Sherlock etwas war, dann störrisch. Und in einem Moment wie diesem, in dem er nicht ganz bei sich, nicht hundertprozentig zurechnungsfähig war, da verstärkte sich diese Tendenz. Dann wurde er zur Pest. Zur Naturgewalt. War nicht aufzuhalten.  
John atmete aus. "Warte wenigstens." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, tappte zu dem Schrank, in dem sich seine Sachen befanden. Es war nicht der erste Aufenthalt dieser Art für ihn, das wurde schmerzhaft deutlich. Ebenso wie seine Entschlossenheit.  
John winkte der Schwester, die gerade den Gang entlangkam, bat sie ein Taxi zu rufen und ihm die Medikationsempfehlungen auszudrucken. Er unterschrieb neben Sherlock, und nicht lange danach saßen sie im Taxi. Sherlocks Hand zitterte. John brauchte sie nicht zu sehen. Er spürte die Bewegung neben sich auf dem Rücksitz. Sherlock starrte aus dem Fenster, die Lippen zusammengepresst.  
Manchmal bedeuteten Worte nichts. Manchmal konnten sie nicht helfen. Deshalb nahm John Sherlocks Hand und der zuckte nur kurz, nur zu Beginn zurück. Dann ließ er es zu und John spürte die Eiseskälte der Finger, den Tremor, der sie schüttelte und er packte fester zu, versuchte eine Bestätigung mit dem kurzen Druck zu schicken. Eine Versicherung der stummen Art, als wollte er Sherlock sagen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Nichts Wesentliches. Nicht zwischen ihnen.  
Sherlock schauderte kurz und es kam John vor, als spüre der, wie die Wärme von Johns Hand in seinen Arm wanderte, vielleicht sogar versuchte, die Kälte aus Sherlocks Körper zu vertreiben. Trotzdem ließ Sherlock nicht los. Wenn überhaupt, dann verstärkte der seinen Griff nur und es war, als klammere er sich an Johns Hand, als hielte er den Atem an, bis sogar das Zittern aufhörte, bis die Finger warm wurden.  
Da hielt das Taxi und John war gezwungen, sich zu befreien, um den Fahrer zu bezahlen. Sherlock stieß die Tür auf und befand sich gleich darauf auf dem Gehsteig. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Sein Haar verdeckte den Gesichtsausdruck und er stand still, ungewöhnlich still, wartete auf John, anstatt voran zu stürmen. Geradeso als warte er auf Erlaubnis. Auf Anregung, auf den notwendigen Anstoß, um sich weiterzubewegen. Es beunruhigte John mehr noch als sein Verhalten innerhalb des Taxis.

Als John vorsichtig Sherlocks Arm berührte, da zuckte er zusammen und starrte ihn an, als habe er vergessen, wo er sich befand oder worum. Als wisse er nicht, was von ihm erwartet werde, und allein, dass Sherlock sich in einem Zustand befand, in dem er die Erwartungen anderer zu registrieren schien, kam John falsch vor und beunruhigend.  
Er ließ seine Hand auf Sherlocks Arm und schob ihn vorsichtig vorwärts. "Wir gehen nach Hause", sagte er und Sherlocks Kinn sank wieder auf die Brust, sein Haar verdeckte erneut sein Gesicht, blieb strähnig dort hängen. Auch während John ihn an Mrs. Hudson vorbeischob, sah er nicht auf.  
Mrs. Hudson legte eine Hand vor ihren Mund und schüttelte den Kopf, sprach jedoch nicht, und John war dankbar. Nickte ihr zu und sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem mitfühlenden Ausdruck.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, setzte Sherlock sich in Bewegung und steuerte auf sein Schlafzimmer zu. Vielleicht sollte John erleichtert sein, dass er sich in dieser Umgebung und mit nur ihm als Gegenüber freier fühlte, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen lief er ihm hinterher und packte sein Handgelenk. "Noch nicht, Sherlock", sagte er und seine Stimme war rau.  
"Erst will ich verstehen, was los ist."  
Sherlock schüttelte ihn ab, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Aber er blieb stehen, legte eine Hand an die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür.  
"Da gibt es nichts zu verstehen", erwiderte er schließlich. "Du hast doch mit Mycroft gesprochen." Verachtung klang in seiner Stimme mit und John schnaubte.  
"Mycroft war dort", sagte er. "Das ist mehr als andere in deiner Situation für sich beanspruchen können."  
"In meiner Situation?" Sherlock wandte sich mehr zur Tür und John seinen Rücken zu.  
"In deiner Situation", wiederholte John. "Als offensichtlich unbelehrbarer Junkie."  
Sherlock schwieg und Unruhe ersetzte den Anflug von Ärger. John fuhr sich durch das Haar. Wenn Sherlock nicht widersprach, wenn er aufgab, sich aufgab, dann war das ein Anlass zur Sorge.  
"Sherlock", sagte er hilflos und strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich meine das nicht abwertend oder als ein Urteil. Schließlich bin ich Mediziner. Ich verstehe das. Auch wenn ich nicht begreife, wie dein Intellekt mit dieser Art von Selbstzerstörung klarkommt." Er räusperte sich, suchte nach Worten.  
"Es ist furchtbar für mich, dich so zu sehen. Und ... und nicht zu wissen, was ich tun kann. Um zu helfen." Er räusperte sich erneut, ignorierte das Brennen in seinen Augen. "Falls du entziehst ...", er stoppte, korrigierte sich. "Wenn du entziehst, dann bin ich an deiner Seite. Egal wie du es machen willst. Ich habe mir die Medikamente geben lassen, die es erleichtern und Mycroft würde dich gewiss jederzeit in eine diskrete und hervorragende Klinik bringen."  
"Du willst mir helfen?" Sherlocks Stimme war leise und tonlos.  
John stockte. "Natürlich will ich das", beeilte er sich zu versichern. "Tue ich das denn nicht immer?"  
"Doch, das tust du." Sherlock schwieg wieder. Sein Körper zuckte. Es wirkte wie ein Schütteln, das die gesamte, lange Gestalt ins Ungleichgewicht brachte, bis er sich stärker gegen seine Tür lehnte, und schließlich zu John umdrehte.  
Er sah ihn nicht an, sein Kopf blieb gesenkt. "Wenn du wirklich helfen willst", sagte er und klang zögernd. Eine Bitte schwang in der Stimme mit. "Dann ziehe es nicht in die Länge. Dann gehe schnell."  
John blinzelte, begriff nicht. "Was soll ich nicht in die Länge ziehen? Deinen Entzug?"  
Endlich sah Sherlock auf und endlich erkannte er etwas wie Feuer in den im Dämmerlicht dunkel wirkenden Augen. "Entzug", sagte er verächtlich. "Verschwende keine Worte an etwas, was ich unzählige Male bereits durchlebt habe. Mit oder ohne Hilfe. Das ist einfach nicht wert, darüber nachzudenken."  
"Also willst du weiter Drogen nehmen?" John war verwirrt und der Ärger stieg wieder in ihm auf. "Wie kannst du nur, warum bist du so unglaublich dumm?"  
Sherlock atmete aus. Mit der Luft entwich das Feuer, der leise Anflug von Wut aus seinem Körper und er sackte sichtlich in sich zusammen.  
"Ich muss wohl dumm sein", murmelte er dann. "Wenn ich immer wieder zurückkehre und nicht weiß, wie ich das beenden soll."  
John atmete tief durch, starrte ihn an, als könne sein Blick ihm Klarheit schenken.  
"Es hilft nichts", sagte er dann. "Wenn du sprichst, dann sollte es in Worten sein, die dein Gegenüber auch versteht." Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, legte die andere auf die Türklinke und öffnete langsam die Tür. "Und du weißt sehr gut, dass ich dir nicht in allem folgen kann. Weshalb ich empfehle, dass du dich erst einmal zu Bett begibst und darauf vertraust, dass der Arzt hier zumindest von diesem Fach etwas versteht."  
Sherlock atmete durch die Nase aus, sah in die Dunkelheit, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Schritt vorwärts. "Du bist nicht mein Arzt", flüsterte er dann. "Und bald bist du nicht mehr hier bei mir."  
John runzelte die Stirn. Sherlock hatte zuvor Ähnliches geäußert. Drogenrausch oder nicht, es waren Äußerungen, die aus Sherlocks Mund fremd klangen.  
Unverständlich, da vollkommen unlogisch. Argumente, die jeglicher Grundlage entbehrten, die Sherlock scheinbar aus der Luft griff. Ein deutlicher Beweis für seinen Zustand.  
John schluckte und schob ihn weiter in sein Zimmer, schaltete mit dem Ellbogen das Licht an. Es war gedimmt, Sherlock legte nie Wert auf allzu viel Helligkeit und während der letzten Wochen war es in seinem Zimmer ohnehin hauptsächlich dunkel gewesen. Ein Stich bahnte sich seinen Weg durch Johns Körper und direkt in sein Herz. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er die vernachlässigte Violine, achtlos lag sie in einer Ecke. Ansonsten war aufgeräumt, keine Spur mehr von dem, was Sherlock hier getan hatte. Vermutlich sollte er Mycroft irgendwann danken, aber letztendlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob er den Einbruch in ihre Privatsphäre tatsächlich gut heißen sollte.  
"Erst gehst du schlafen", erklärte er und seine Stimme klang bei Weitem nicht so fest und sicher, wie er es beabsichtigte.  
"Mit all dem, was sie dir gegeben haben, wundert es mich, dass du überhaupt noch aufrecht stehst." Er holte tief Luft. "Und dann nur zur Erinnerung: auch wenn du es nicht willst, aber im Augenblick betrachte ich mich als deinen Arzt. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, warum du behauptest, dass ich bald nicht mehr hier sein werde. Ich bin dein Freund."  
Sherlock ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, blieb auf der Kante der Matratze sitzen, lächelte zu John hinauf. Wie seltsam, wenn der Winkel vertauscht wurde. Sherlock wirkte kleiner, schmäler und jünger, sobald er lächelte, sobald er nicht aus arroganter Höhe auf John hinabsah.  
"Du bist mein Freund", murmelte Sherlock und die Worte verzerrten sich. Er nuschelte bereits. "Mein bester Freund." Er lächelte wieder, behielt seinen Blick auf John gerichtet.  
"Deshalb werde ich dich auch nicht aufhalten." Er lächelte immer noch. "Auch wenn es mich zerreißt."  
John lehnte sich nach vorne, glaubte erst, die Worte nicht richtig verstanden zu haben. Sherlocks Augen schlossen sich.  
"Du hältst mich nicht auf", sagte John hilflos. "Ich - ich habe nicht die Absicht irgendwohin zu gehen. Es - das ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen."  
Er runzelte die Stirn. Sherlocks Kopf neigte sich zur Seite. Das Lächeln blieb auf seinen Lippen.  
"Du musst das nicht sagen", wisperte Sherlock nun. "Ich weiß doch, dass du dir mehr wünschst - etwas anderes als das hier." Das Lächeln starb und der Kopf sackte nach vorne. Ein Schauder erfasste Sherlocks Körper, schüttelte ihn für einen Augenblick. Dann schlang er seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper, als versuche er sich zu wärmen. Die Augen blieben geschlossen. Schwarze Wimpern warfen Schatten auf die Wangenknochen, zwischen den Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte.  
John schluckte wieder und diesmal war es ihm, als stecke ein grober, kantiger Brocken in seiner Kehle, den er nicht loswerden konnte.  
"Wer sagt das?", flüsterte er automatisch zurück. "Warum sollte ich mir etwas anderes wünschen?"  
Er blinzelte. Seine Beine fühlten sich mit einem Male an wie Gummi. Sherlock regte sich nicht. Langsam, wie um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, setzte John sich neben ihn.  
"Ich wünsche mir nichts anderes", sagte er dann und spürte instinktiv, dass er die Wahrheit sprach. Ohne sich zuvor darüber Gedanken gemacht zu haben, stand diese Tatsache fest. Das Leben mit Sherlock, inklusive all der Schwierigkeiten und der Stolperstellen, Drogensucht, Gefahr und der Unmöglichkeit in einem solchen Umfeld ein Kind aufzuziehen, war alles, was er sich wünschte. Eine Alternative zog er nicht einmal annähernd in Betracht. Hatte es nie getan.  
Er rieb sich die Stirn.  
"Mein Verstand sagt es", antwortete Sherlock plötzlich auf eine Frage, die John bereits vergessen hatte. "Es wäre nur logisch. Jetzt, wo du dich nach einer Frau umsiehst, wird es auch nicht mehr lange dauern, bis du das richtige Haus findest, ein wenig außerhalb, in einer guten Gegend, nicht weit von Schulen und Kindergärten."  
"Ich sehe mich nicht nach einer Frau um", stammelte John. "So ist das nicht."  
"Nein." Das Lächeln kehrte auf Sherlocks Gesicht zurück und seine Züge entspannten sich. "Frauen sehen sich nach dir um. Das war immer so. Ich habe nur nie darauf geachtet."  
John verzog das Gesicht. Wie waren sie auf ein solches Thema gekommen? Selbst in einem benebelten Zustand fokussierte sich Sherlock für gewöhnlich auf andere Themen. Es sei denn,...  
Er räusperte sich. "Ich suche nach keinem Haus. Kindergärten und Schulen gibt es hier auch." Er presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn es - wenn es das ist, was dir Sorgen bereitet." Er holte tief Luft, legte dann seine Hand auf Sherlocks. Dessen Finger waren kalt, zuckten leicht, als er sie berührte. "Ich habe nicht vor zu gehen."  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, fragte sich, ob und wie er die Aussage noch klarer werden lassen konnte. Doch offensichtlich waren die Worte zu Sherlock durchgedrungen, denn mit einem Mal lehnte dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter und er hörte einen leisen Seufzer. "Du brauchst das nicht zu sagen", wiederholte er. "Auch wenn ich - auch wenn ich es gerne höre." Die Stimme wurde leiser und die Atemzüge ruhiger. Endlich setzten die Beruhigungsmittel ein. John wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, welch eine Toleranzgrenze Sherlock sich im Lauf der Jahre aufgebaut hatte. Wollte noch viel weniger über das seltsame Gespräch nachdenken.  
Wichtiger war es zu planen, gerüstet zu sein, für das, was nun auf sie zukam.  
Als Sherlock schlief, legte er ihn vorsichtig hin, hob seine Beine auf die Matratze und deckte ihn zu. Er ließ das Licht an, mehr zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung, ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer, setzte sich in seinen Sessel, stützte das Kinn in die gefalteten Hände und dachte nach.  
*

Harry war begeistert. Sie war seit Jahren trocken und verliebt in Rosie, hatte öfter angeregt, dass die Kleine bei ihr übernachten dürfe. Sie lockte Rosie mit dem Cocker Spaniel, dem Garten und dem Baumhaus, das sie ihr bauen wollte, und Rosie sah sich nicht einmal nach John um, als Molly sie in der Früh abholte. Molly tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Mrs. Hudson und auch ohne ein Genie wie Sherlock zu sein, kombinierte John, dass die beiden länger miteinander telefoniert haben dürfte, als er wissen wollte.  
Er bedankte sich, steckte ein Mobiltelefon in Rosies Gepäck und versprach, sich zu melden.  
Rosie winkte dann doch aus dem Auto heraus, das Plüschpferd, das Molly allein zu diesem Zweck immer auf dem Rücksitz hatte, in ihrem Arm, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"John", sagte Mrs. Hudson, schwieg jedoch, als sie seinem Blick begegnete.  
"Wir kommen zurecht", erwiderte er und nickte so zuversichtlich, wie es ihm möglich war. "Und natürlich melde ich mich, wenn wir Hilfe brauchen." Er küsste sie auf die Wange und sie winkte ab, schob ihn von sich.  
"Das wollte ich nur hören, mein Lieber", antwortete sie dann und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Sie wissen, dass weitaus Schlimmeres hinter ihm liegt. Vor allem Anderen hat er jetzt Sie, John."  
Sie lächelte beinahe so strahlend wie Rosie zuvor und John fragte sich, was mit den Frauen in diesem Haus los war. Eine solche Menge an Zuversicht war beinahe verdächtig.

Er schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und ging zurück ins Haus, atmete tief durch.  
Zum Glück gab es Online-Service. Er setzte sich den Computer und bestellte, was er für notwendig hielt. Dann holte er die Medikamente hervor, die ihm mitgegeben worden waren, sortierte sie und teilte sie ein.  
Er telefonierte mit dem Krankenhaus, mit Sarah und entschuldigte sich für die kommenden Tage. Sie versprach vorbeizukommen, und ihm Fehlendes zu bringen.  
"Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange er wieder an der Nadel hängt." Es schmerzte ihn, es zuzugeben.  
Sarah fand tröstende Worte. "Wie der Entzug verläuft, hängt von vielen Faktoren ab. Vorhersehen kann man ohnehin nicht alles. Wichtiger ist, dass er freiwillig handelt."  
John schnaubte. "Auch da bin ich mir nicht sicher." Sarah schwieg und er beeilte sich fortzufahren.  
"Mycroft weiß Bescheid. Mit Sicherheit beobachtet er die Wohnung und seine Leute befinden sich auf dem Sprung, ihn zur Not in eine Einrichtung zu bringen. Wenn jemand das drehen kann, unter der Hand und ohne dass es in den Akten auftaucht, dann ist es Mycroft."  
"Aber es hört sich nicht an, als ob Sherlock davon begeistert wäre", warf Sarah ein und John gab ihr Recht.  
"Es geht darum, sich die Ursache anzusehen", riet sie ihm. "Wenn er immer wieder rückfällig wird, dann existieren dafür Gründe. Und damit meine ich nicht den Blödsinn, den er dir erzählt. Von wegen, dass die Drogen seinen Verstand im positiven Sinne kristallisieren oder was auch immer. Ich denke, es ist längst erwiesen, dass das nicht zutrifft."  
Wieder musste John zustimmen, auch wenn er sein Zögern nicht verbergen konnte. "Du kennst Sherlock ein wenig", gab er zu Bedenken. "Er ist zugeknöpft und ich bezweifle, dass es jemals anders war. Wer weiß, ob er selbst bereit ist, sich diesen Gründen zu stellen. Oder ob es tatsächlich nicht mehr als bloße Langeweile ist, die ihn dazu treibt, sich unpassende und gefährliche Abwechslung zu suchen. Wir wissen, dass er das auch auf andere Arten versucht. Vielleicht reichte ihm das wieder nicht, vielleicht vermisst er die große Herausforderung." Er schluckte, glaubte selbst nicht wirklich, wovon er da sprach.  
"In dem Fall könnte man wenigstens davon ausgehen, dass er sich problemloser davon überzeugen ließe, damit aufzuhören." Er dachte an den Sherlock der gestrigen Nacht und stützte sein Gesicht in die Hände.  
"Aber du glaubst das selbst nicht." Sarah durchschaute ihn.  
"Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich glauben soll." Seine Stimme klang belegt.  
"Hör mir zu, John." Sarahs Stimme wurde lauter, sie sprach deutlich, als überzeuge sie einen Patienten von einer Diagnose, die der nicht wahrhaben wollte. "Niemand kennt Sherlock besser als du. Niemandem vertraut er so wie dir. Ihr habt eine besondere Verbindung. Wenn ihm jemand aus diesem Sumpf heraushelfen kann, dann bist du das."  
John rieb sich die Nase. "Wenn dem so wäre, dann hätte ich es bemerkt. Weitaus früher bemerkt."  
"Sei nicht so streng mit dir." Ihre Stimme wurde wieder weich. "Du hast genug um die Ohren. Und falls du es vergessen hast: Sherlock ist ein Genie. Wenn er etwas verbergen will, dann verbirgt er es auch."  
John seufzte anstelle einer Antwort und lauschte auf Sarahs leises Lachen.  
"Ich lasse dich jetzt in Frieden", sagte sie schließlich. "Denn ich kenne dich, und ich weiß, dass du das hinkriegst."  
Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal, wünschte sich, er könne so überzeugt von seinen Fähigkeiten war wie sie.  
"Höre auf mich", fügte sie noch hinzu. "Du bist dazu fähig, ihn zu durchschauen. Ich habe dich oft genug dabei beobachtet. Du kannst ihn davon abhalten, sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aufzuführen, zu toben und zu zerstören, ohne Rücksicht auf sich oder andere. Da gibt es etwas, weswegen du zu ihm durchdringst. Weswegen er dich an sich heranlässt. Vielleicht gibt es Signale, vielleicht Risse in seiner Rüstung. Vielleicht erkennst du Zeichen, die er vermittelt, ohne sich selbst dessen bewusst zu sein."  
"Hm." John schüttelte den Kopf, fuhr sich durch das Haar.  
"Ich sage dir das, weil ich sehr gut weiß, was er dir bedeutet", fügte Sarah nun hinzu und John vernahm das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme.  
Er schloss die Augen. "Ich muss auflegen."

Noch einen Moment blieb er sitzen, lauschte auf die Vorgänge in Sherlocks Zimmer. Kaum wahrnehmbar, doch er war bereits darauf geeicht, jedes Wispern aus diesem Raum wahrzunehmen. Sherlock verhielt sich leise, und doch war er bereits dabei, Schränke und Schubladen zu öffnen. Ein Teppich wurde verrutscht. Das Licht der Nachttischlampe bewies neben den verhaltenen Lauten, dass er wach war. Es sickerte unter dem Türspalt hindurch. John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wartete.  
In dieser Beziehung war auf Mycroft Verlass. Sherlock würde nichts finden und er wusste das auch. Suchte unter Umständen lediglich, um sich zu beschäftigen, um in Bewegung zu bleiben, bevor der Schmerz einsetzte.  
John ertappte sich dabei, auf seine Unterlippe zu beißen, lange und tief genug, um zu spüren, dass er kurz davor stand, die Haut zu durchbrechen.  
Endlich tauchte Sherlock auf. Er sah ihn nicht an. Sein Haar war zerrauft, seine ganze Erscheinung derart ungewohnt, dass John zweimal hinsehen musste, um sich seiner Identität zu vergewissern.  
Wie in der Nacht zuvor war er keineswegs sein übliches, elegantes Selbst, sondern trug eine seltsam lässige Kleidung. Ein Shirt, das unförmig an ihm herabhing, Hosen, die weit waren und bestenfalls bequem, und dennoch musste John sich eingestehen, dass auch dieser Stil nicht unattraktiv an ihm wirkte. Im Gegenteil. Weitaus schwerer zu ertragen waren die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen, die bläulich erscheinenden Lippen und der Tremor in seinen Händen. Natürlich bemerkte Sherlock seinen Blick sofort und verbarg die Hände in den Taschen seines Hoodies, räusperte sich. Seine Augäpfel wanderten hektisch von einer Ecke des Zimmers in eine andere und wieder zurück, rasteten nicht auf John, wichen ihm eher aus. Das alleine sollte ihn nicht wundern, nichts in Sherlocks Verhalten sollte ihn erstaunen.  
John sah zu, wie Sherlock die Treppe hinunterkam, sein Schritt langsam und unsicher. Weit entfernt von dem manisch zielgerichteten Verhalten, das er ansonsten aufwies, wenn er sein Zimmer verließ.  
"Ich habe Frühstück vorbereitet", unterbrach John die Stille und nickte zu der Anrichte.  
Sherlocks Blick flog über die Getreideflocken, die Toastscheiben und Marmeladengläser. Tee stand in einer Wärmekanne bereit. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es kurz.  
"Keine gute Idee", murmelte er nur und John ließ seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll an Sherlocks Körper herab schweifen. "Du solltest etwas zu dir nehmen, solange es noch unproblematisch ist."  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. "Weißt du überhaupt etwas, John?" Die Worte klangen bitter, wurden ausgespien wie Gift. "Nichts daran ist unproblematisch."  
John atmete aus. "Ich gebe dir etwas gegen die Nebenwirkungen, gegen die Übelkeit und die Schmerzen. Auch wenn ich nichts darüber weiß, wie du behauptest, bin ich immer noch Arzt."  
Das schien Sherlock den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen und alleine die Tatsache, dass er sich so rasch ablenken ließ, sollte John beunruhigen. Andererseits war er seit Stunden ununterbrochen beunruhigt und hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sich daran während der folgenden Tage nichts ändern würde.  
Sherlock ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, senkte den Kopf, verschlang seine Finger ineinander. "Ich werde nichts essen", erklärte er dann und John nickte, schloss die Augen, biss sich wieder auf die Lippen. Dann löste er seine Arme voneinander, stützte sich auf die Armlehnen des Sessels und erhob sich. Er war müde, sein Körper schmerzte, das Adrenalin war verschwunden, hinterließ nur noch das Gefühl von wiederholter Anstrengung und endloser Erschöpfung.  
Sherlock sah auf, als er näher kam, wirkte verhalten. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst, die Schultern fielen nach vorne.  
Langsam setzte John sich neben ihn, nicht zu nah, nicht zu weit entfernt.  
"Es tut mir leid", sagte er dann und Sherlock blinzelte.  
"Was?" Für einen Moment wirkte er verwirrt, wirkte wie ein Junge und nicht wie der überhebliche Detektiv.  
"Dass ich nichts bemerkte habe", erklärte John. "Man sollte meinen, dass ich besser wäre und klüger. Dass mich das Leben mit dir etwas mehr gelehrt hätte, als blind durch die Gegend zu stolpern."  
Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. "Das tust du nicht."  
John lächelte kurz. "Da gab es sicher Hinweise, eindeutige Anzeichen, die ich nicht hätte übersehen dürfen."  
"Die gab es nicht." Sherlock starrte an die Wand. "Dafür habe ich gesorgt. Ich habe nie etwas getan, was Rosie in Gefahr gebracht hätte. Und wenn du willst, dass ich gehe, dann bin ich sofort verschwunden. Nimm du die Wohnung."  
John seufzte. "Ich will nicht, dass du verschwindest. Ebenso wenig wie ich selbst verschwinden wollte. Und es ist traurig, dass ich dir das versichern muss. Denn ich dachte, dass wir uns besser kennen. Und dass du wüsstest, dass ich mit derartigen Plänen nicht hinter dem Berg halten würde. Nicht nach allem, was wir durchgestanden haben."  
Er lauschte auf Sherlocks Atem, doch der sprach nicht.  
John seufzte erneut. "Ich werde nicht gehen", sagte er dann. "Rosie wird nicht gehen." Er schloss die Augen, dachte nach, suchte die richtigen Worte. "Das hier ist mein Leben", erklärte er dann leise. "Mit allen Höhen und Tiefen. Und mit dir."  
"Ich verstehe das nicht." Sherlocks Stimme war kaum hörbar. "Es ist nicht logisch. Es ist nicht vernünftig."  
John öffnete die Augen, sah auf seine Hände. "Seit wann bin ich logisch?"  
Sherlock antwortete nicht und als John vorsichtig zur Seite blickte, da starrte Sherlock ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an. "Das bist du tatsächlich nicht", murmelte er dann. "Und warum habe ich das nicht bedacht?" Seine Finger umklammerten seine Knie, die Knöchel weiß.  
John hob die Augenbrauen. "Weil du ein Mensch bist. Und wie jeder andere Mensch voreilige Schlüsse ziehst."  
"Ich verstehe es dennoch nicht." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert.  
John senkte den Kopf und endlich gab er der Versuchung nach, die bereits seit geraumer Zeit an ihm nagte, und nahm Sherlocks Hand. Die fühlte sich kalt an und klamm, das unmerkliche Zittern jedoch war geblieben, blieb auch, nachdem Sherlock zurückgezuckt war. Nur einen Moment, instinktiv. John bemühte sich, seiner Stimme Ruhe zu verleihen. "Es ist nicht notwendig, dass du alles verstehst", sagte er sanft. "Nicht jetzt. Jetzt gibt es Wichtigeres."  
Sherlocks Hand entspannte sich in seiner.  
"John", flüsterte Sherlock. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du das weißt. Und ich will ganz sicher nicht, dass du das hier mit ansiehst."  
"Ich habe Schlimmeres gesehen." Es war keine gute Antwort, aber John fand sich am Ende seines Einfallsreichtums wieder. Und an diesem Punkt konnte er mit nichts anderem arbeiten als mit Ehrlichkeit.  
"Du hast das dennoch nicht verdient." Sherlocks Stimme klang, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch leiser, und John wandte nun den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Er versuchte seine Unterstützung mit diesem Blick zu vermitteln, versuchte ohne Worte zu erklären, dass er auf Sherlocks Seite stand und auch dort bleiben würde.  
Sherlock erwiderte den Blick nicht, vermittelte auch nicht den Eindruck als registriere er Johns Bemühungen. Was keineswegs wundern sollte, für Feinfühligkeit war Sherlock nicht unbedingt bekannt. Und im Augenblick waren es andere Dinge, die seine Sinne in Anspruch nahmen.  
Also entschloss sich John, deutlicher zu werden, und während er seine Gedanken ausformulierte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie keineswegs neu oder überraschend waren. Dass er sich lediglich nie die Zeit genommen hatte, über das nachzudenken, was ihm im Augenblick das Wichtigste, das einzig Wichtige war.  
Vorsichtig drückte er Sherlocks Hand, bildete sich ein zu spüren, wie die sich in seinen Fingern erwärmte. Wenigstens ein bisschen, nur einen Hauch.  
"Ich stehe auf deiner Seite, Sherlock", sagte er dann. "Auch was das hier angeht, werde ich nicht gehen. Wie du dich auch entscheidest, ich bleibe. Wenn du dich für eine Klinik entscheidest, unterstützte ich dich. Wenn du dich dazu entschlossen hast, den eingeschlagenen Weg weiterzugehen, dann bleibe ich und versuche jeden Tag von Neuem, dich davon abzuhalten. Und wenn du den Entzug hier durchführen willst, dann steht bereits alles bereit."  
"Du hast dir Gedanken gemacht." Um Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckte es. John nickte leicht. "Die letzten Stunden hatte ich dafür Zeit. Rosie ist bei Harry. Sarah bringt mir vorbei, was noch fehlt. Wir sind auf alles vorbereitet."  
Ruckartig entzog Sherlock seine Hand und John unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, erneut nach seinen Fingern zu greifen. Sherlocks Lider hatten sich gesenkt, er streckte sein Kinn störrisch nach vorne.  
"Ich kann das alleine. Geh du auch zu Harry. Tu, was du tun musst."  
John atmete aus, strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich denke, das hatten wir bereits", sagte er dann. "Du wirst mich nicht los. Es mag dir entgangen sein, aber auch du wirst nicht jünger. Ein Entzug ist kein Spaziergang für den Körper, ärztliche Aufsicht unabdingbar."  
"Unabdingbar." Sherlock wiederholte das Wort tonlos und John nickte. "Natürlich kannst du deinen Arzt frei wählen", fügte er zögernd hinzu. "Oder deine Umgebung. Deine Zukunft. Dein Leben." Er stockte, verlor den Faden, fand ihn wieder. "Aber ich biete dir das hier an, und ich glaube dich gut genug zu kennen, dass du diese Variante als akzeptabel empfindest. Deine Wohnung, dein Zimmer, dein Freund, der auf dich achtet, bis das Schlimmste überstanden ist."  
Überraschend sackte Sherlock in sich zusammen. Es war, als entwiche die Luft aus der Gestalt, als verlöre der Körper jede Spannung. Als habe er sich mit dem letzten Rest einer Kraft aufrecht gehalten, die nun mit einem Schlag verschwunden war. Sherlock begrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, behielt die Arme auf den Knien, obwohl beides zitterte. Nein, der gesamte Körper bebte, wie John mit Erschrecken feststellte.  
"Das ist nicht richtig", wisperte er. "Ich - ich kann das nicht zulassen."  
John atmete hörbar aus, legte dann vorsichtig und leicht seine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter. Er spürte die Knochen unter dem Shirt, untrügliches Anzeichen dafür wie dünn Sherlock wirklich geworden war. "Du wirst es müssen", flüsterte er ebenso leise. "Denn ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Egal was du sagst. Egal was du denkst. Egal, was du versuchst. Du wirst mich nicht los."  
Sherlocks Körper zitterte immer noch erbärmlich.  
"Warum, John?", sprach der schließlich heiser, gebrochen. "Warum?"  
"Weil ich ..." John schluckte. Das Freundschaftsargument anzubringen war zu wenig. "Weil ich dich liebe."  
Es war nicht einmal komisch, es auszusprechen. Die Decke stürzte nicht ein, der Blitz traf ihn nicht und das Universum unternahm keine Anstalten zu kollabieren. Er könnte immer noch darauf hinauswollen, dass er Sherlock einfach liebte wie einen Bruder. Dass sie mit den Jahren zur Familie geworden waren. Dass sie sogar lebten wie eine Familie. Eine Tatsache, der sich Sherlock ganz offensichtlich bewusst war, und die er durch den Filter betrachtet, den er für Johns Augen hielt, als nicht akzeptabel wahrnahm. Nicht auf lange Sicht.  
Doch jetzt, genau in diesem Augenblick, erkannte John, dass dies keine Rolle spielte, dass es mehr war, was er für Sherlock empfand.  
Vielleicht bestand ein Muster, vielleicht war etwas an ihm, das die Menschen in seiner Umgebung in die Arme einer Sucht trieb - der irrationale Selbstvorwurf, den eine Freundin Harrys vor vielen Jahren, in seinen Verstand gesetzt hatte, kehrte zurück, doch es gelang ihm, diesen abzuschütteln.  
Harrys Sucht hatte ihn mitgenommen, aber Sherlocks Sucht verstörte ihn zutiefst. Und genau aus diesem Grund würde er Sherlock nicht aufgeben.  
Entfernt registrierte er, dass Sherlock aufgehört hatte zu zittern.  
"Weil ich dich liebe, Sherlock", wiederholte er. "Und weil unsere Geschichte erst am Anfang steht.“  
"Ich verstehe dich nicht." Sherlock sprach so leise, dass er kaum zu verstehen war und John fuhr sich nervös durch sein Haar, lachte leise und unpassend. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihm, als sei ein Gewicht von seinem Herzen gefallen und als sei er zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder dazu fähig, frei zu atmen.  
"Wie solltest du auch", erwiderte er beinahe ebenso leise. "Begreife ich mich doch selbst kaum." Er holte tief Luft, nahm dann entschlossen Sherlocks kalte Finger in seine beiden Hände, umschloss sie vorsichtig und zugleich mit Festigkeit.  
"Aber die Vorstellung, dich zu verlieren, sogar die Vorstellung, diese Wohnung zu verlassen, erscheint mir unerträglich, und du musst mir glauben, dass ein derartiges Vorgehen auch nie meine Absicht war." Noch bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er zu abrupt vorging, ob seine Versicherung zu wiederholt und zu vehement herüberkam, sprach Sherlock. Immer noch leise, doch mit dem vertrauten und leicht genervten Unterton, den John nur allzu froh war zu vernehmen. "Das weiß ich inzwischen. Du hast es oft genug erwähnt." Er brach ab, fast als stoppe er sich selbst. "Ich verstehe dennoch nicht", fügte er dann hinzu, und die Unsicherheit kehrte in seine Stimme zurück. Seine Hand in Johns zitterte und John hob sie an und legte sie auf seine Brust, über sein Herz.  
"Das ist auch nicht notwendig, Sherlock", sagte er dann und lächelte. "Denn ich gehe davon aus, dass du es eines Tages verstehen wirst. Immerhin bist du ein Genie."  
Sherlock zitterte immer noch, starrte an die Wand ihnen gegenüber, als sei das Muster mit einem Mal extrem faszinierend.  
"Ich bin müde", murmelte er dann und John nickte. "Natürlich bist du das. Und es wird auch für lange Zeit nicht einfach sein. Aber ich bin hier für dich."  
Er erwartete keine Antwort, erhielt auch keine, doch entzog sich Sherlock seinem Griff nicht. Im Gegenteil, langsam, ganz langsam lehnte er sich näher an ihn, bis ihre Seiten gegeneinander pressten. Sein Kopf lag plötzlich auf Johns Schulter und er fühlte das zerzauste Haar unter seinem Kinn. Sein Herz vollführte einen kleinen Sprung, beinahe schmerzhaft, war doch Sherlock nie der Typ für körperlichen Kontakt gewesen und schon gar nicht jemand, der Unterstützung durch Nähe suchte. Doch dann dachte John an Mycroft und an den kurzen Blick, den er in Sherlocks Kindheit hatte werfen dürfen, und wusste mit einem Mal, dass Sherlock auch nie eine Chance erhalten hatte, beides kennenzulernen.  
Vorsichtig, langsam, lehnte er sich stärker an ihn, versuchte ihm stumm zu vermitteln, dass er ihm beides sein wollte, Halt und Stütze.  
Und tatsächlich, das Zittern ließ nach, Sherlocks Atem wurde ruhiger und schließlich gleichmäßig. John löste seine Hände von Sherlocks Fingern, die in seinem Griff warm geworden waren. Sherlocks Hände sanken in seinen Schoß und er sackte schwerer gegen John. Der ließ es zu, lehnte sich zurück in das Sofa und schloss die Augen. Sich einen Moment Ruhe zu gönnen, konnte nicht schaden. Was auch immer geschehen würde, es würde sie beide Kraft kosten.

Er irrte sich nicht. Es wurde schlimm, und das schnell. Sherlock begann wieder zu zittern, bevor er erwachte. John fühlte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn und seine Haut nahm einen wächsernen Schimmer an. Er half ihm hoch, nahm seine Hand, die sich wie Eis anfühlte und führte ihn in sein Zimmer. Sherlock stoppte am Badezimmer, stützte sich auf das Waschbecken und schwankte. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne, presste beide Hände auf den Magen und verharrte so. Es war schwer, dass mit anzusehen, aber John befürchtete, dass jedes Wort seinerseits die Situation für Sherlock unerträglich machen würde. Also legte er seinen Arm um ihn, nachdem Sherlock sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, und half ihm zu seinem Bett.  
Als er die Infusionsnadel aus der sterilen Verpackung nahm, glitzerte es für einen Moment verlangend in Sherlocks Augen und Johns Herz verkrampfte sich. Er atmete aus, erinnerte sich daran, dass er Profi war und an die Tragödien, die er im Feldlazarett gesehen hatte.  
Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen, während John die Nadel in seinem Arm befestigte und den Beutel an einen Nagel in der Wand hing.  
"Sarah wird einen Infusionsständer vorbeibringen", unterbrach er schließlich das Schweigen. "Nur für den Beginn, du neigst ohnehin zur Dehydration. Und es wird vieles einfacher machen."  
Sherlock legte den freien Arm über seine Augen. "Du musst es mir nicht erklären", murmelte er.  
John seufzte. "Ich tue es dennoch. Fürs Erste ein mildes Sedativum. Und ich werde regelmäßig Puls und Blutdruck messen."  
"Um Himmels Willen, John!" Der Arm fiel von Sherlocks Gesicht und er starrte ihn an. John grinste. "Endlich, ein Verhalten, das ich von dir kenne."  
Sherlock rollte mit den Augen. "Du wirst noch ganz anderes kennenlernen."  
John lächelte immer noch. "Das hoffe ich doch."  
Sherlock drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Die Wut war verflogen, zurück blieben nur Lethargie und dieses ungesund weiße Gesicht auf dem Kissen.  
Den Stuhl, den John sich zuvor geholt hatte, rückte er näher an das Bett und lehnte sich dann zurück, verschränkte die Arme.  
"Du willst wirklich hier warten?"  
"Natürlich." John starrte auf den Schopf dunkler Haare, der sich ihm zuwandte, konnte Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck nur erraten. Allein, dass dem keine Erwiderung einfiel, dass er zwar ihm abgewandt, aber dennoch reglos liegen blieb, bewies, wie wenig Sherlock er selbst war. Nicht zuletzte wirkte Sherlock ein wenig kleiner, ein wenig schmaler als gewohnt. Dass der sich unter der Decke zusammengerollt hatte wie ein Kind, anstatt sich in ganzer Länge über ein Sofa zu werfen, steigerte Johns Unbehagen. Er bemühte sich um ruhige Atmung, darum, zu halten, was er sich und Sherlock versprochen hatte.

Sherlock schlief. John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er eingeschlafen war und erlaubte sich selbst, die Augen zu schließen. Doch lange konnte er nicht vor sich hingedöst haben, denn als er aufschrak, war es noch hell. Obwohl Sherlock seine schweren Vorhänge wie immer geschlossen hatte, drang doch Tageslicht durch die Ritzen, verbreitete dämmriges Licht. Winzige Staubpartikel glitzerten in hellen Streifen und John blinzelte zweimal, bevor er registrierte, was ihn geweckt hatte.  
Sherlock drehte sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Stirn gerunzelt. Er wandte sich von links nach rechts, noch nicht wild genug, um sich unabsichtlich der Nadel zu entledigen. Der Beutel war leer und John seufzte, bevor er den Schlauch abknipste, aber den Zugang beließ und mit Klebeband sicherte.  
"Was - was tust du?" Sherlocks Stimme war rau, sein Blick verschlafen.  
John stellte einen Becher auf den Nachttisch, füllte ihn mit Wasser. Dann stützte er Sherlocks Rücken, während er ihm half, sich aufzurichten und legte ihm eine Tablette auf die Zunge. Der war keineswegs wach, und dennoch erstaunlich gehorsam. Während er mit kleinen Schlucken von dem Wasser nippte, versuchte John nicht daran zu denken, wie knochig er sich in seinem Griff anfühlte.  
"Gegen die Übelkeit", sagte er dann, als Sherlock eine Hand auf den Magen presste, und schob ihm ein Kissen in den Rücken, damit er aufrechter saß. "Am besten versuchst du, so viel wie möglich zu schlafen."  
Sherlock schloss die Augen und in diesem Moment läutete es an der Tür. John seufzte. "Das wird Sarah sein."  
Sherlocks Augen blieben geschlossen, doch er nickte, und John drückte seine Schulter, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

"Wie geht es ihm?"  
Sarah stellte eine Tasche auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und schob den Infusionsständer über den Teppich. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du den hier brauchst, aber es kann nicht schaden, vorbereitet zu sein."  
John biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte. Sarah sah ihn besorgt an. "Er sollte in eine Klinik gehen."  
John seufzte und nickte wieder. "Das würde er nicht tun. Ich bin froh, dass er überhaupt kooperiert."  
"Sei vorsichtig." Sarah lächelte und John lächelte fragend zurück. Sie ließ ihren Blick sinken, als sei das Teppichmuster mit einem Mal von besonderem Interesse. "Es ist schwer, einem Entzug beizuwohnen, auch ohne dass man eine besondere Bindung mit dem Abhängigen teilt."  
"Ich teile keine ..." John brach ab, schüttelte den Kopf. "Wem wollte er sich etwas vormachen. Sarah wirkte beinahe mitleidig, als sie sich verabschiedete, und nachdem John die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit der Stirn dagegen. Es war eine Sache, sich selbst gegenüber oder Sherlock gegenüber zuzugeben, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war als Freundschaft. Aber es schien unfair, eine derart delikate Angelegenheit auch noch ohne eine Zustimmung von Sherlock eingeholt zu haben, einem Dritten weiterzugeben. Zumal ihm nicht vollständig klar war, was überhaupt in Sherlock vorging. Zumindest bezüglich ihrer Freundschaft.  
Er stieß sich von der Tür ab, doch noch bevor er zu Sherlock zurückkehren konnte, hörte er aus der Richtung seines Zimmers ein Rumpeln. Erschrocken stürmte er los und fand Sherlock auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett wieder. Immer noch oder schon wieder zusammengerollt, kratzte er vehement an der Innenseite seines Armes, kurz davor, die Nadel zu entfernen.  
Rasch kniete John neben ihm und nahm seine Hände, hielt sie fest. "Sherlock, was tust du?", fragte er so sanft, es ihm möglich war.  
Sherlock hob den Kopf, sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. "John", murmelte er und John fühlte sich, als bräche ihm ein weiteres Mal das Herz. So viel Vertrauen und Hoffnung lag in dem einen Wort, dass John nicht glaubte, dem jemals gerecht werden zu können.  
"Ich halte das nicht aus", wisperte Sherlock. "Es hat nicht einmal angefangen, und ich halte es nicht aus."  
John legte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte und hob ihn auf. Es ging viel leichter, als er es sich jemals vorgestellt hätte, obwohl Sherlock sich auf ihn stützte, als versuche er ihn umzuwerfen.  
"John", sagte er, noch bevor sie das Bett erreicht hatten. "Du hast doch etwas. Du kannst es besorgen. Nur ein einziges Mal. Eine Ausnahme. Ich tue alles dafür."  
John schluckte. "Natürlich tust du das", antwortete er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit, die deutlich hörbar war, wie er an Sherlocks Zusammenzucken bemerkte.  
"Gut", dachte er schuldbewusst. Wenigstens war Sherlock genügend er selbst, um zu bemerken, was er gesagt und angedeutet hatte. Der sah ihn nicht an, als John ihm zurück ins Bett half, hielt seinen Blick starr abgewandt. Doch das Zittern war nun verstärkt zurückgekehrt. John sah zu wie die Schultern bebten und er versuchte, die Decke höher und fester um den schmalen Körper zu ziehen. Wieder zuckte Sherlock zusammen. Und obwohl John sich daran erinnerte, wie abweisend Sherlock sich körperlichen Kontakt betreffend verhielt, ließ er seine Hände dort. Er berührte ihn nicht, erlaubte seinen Fingern lediglich ein Stück über der Decke zu schweben, nur ein paar Millimeter von dem schwarzen Haarschopf entfernt. Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, durch das Haar zu fahren, eine versichernde Geste, die doch vielleicht - wahrscheinlich falsch aufgefasst wurde. Als maße er sich etwas an, was ihm nicht zustand.  
"Es sollte nicht so schwer sein." Die Stimme war leise und rau und John musste sich tiefer beugen, Sherlock trotz seines vorherigen Zögerns näher kommen, um die Worte zu verstehen.  
"Was sollte nicht schwer sein." Sherlock zuckte diesmal nicht zusammen, hatte seine Nähe womöglich erwartet. "Das unwillige Seufzen klang auch wieder mehr nach Sherlock, beinhaltete den steten Vorwurf, dass John seinen Gedanken nicht folgen konnte, zu langsam war, mit Sherlocks Tempo nicht mithielt. Doch er sagte nichts dergleichen, zog lediglich die Decke fester um sich. "Das hier", murmelte er dann. "Ich habe es so oft gemacht, ich sollte besser darin sein. Es ist nicht das erste Mal und wird auch nicht das letzte sein, ich verstehe nicht, warum ich dieses Mal versage." Es klang trotz des leisen Tones ein wenig verärgert, gleichermaßen erschöpft, aber der Anflug von Sherlocks Persönlichkeit war John so willkommen, dass ihm beinahe Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Langsam, immer bereit abgewiesen zu werden, setzte er sich neben Sherlock auf die Matratze. "Entgegen deiner Annahme, bist du nicht unsterblich", erklärte er dann, nur wenig lauter als Sherlock gesprochen hatte.  
"Und auch wenn du es glauben möchtest, ist der Geist nicht immer stärker als der Körper. Es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir sagen muss: aber auch du wirst älter. Manche Dinge fallen schwerer." Er lächelte fast, als Sherlock schnaubte und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er ein Aufflackern der vertrauten Sturheit.  
"Du musst es ja wissen", schoss Sherlock zurück und nun lächelte John wirklich.  
"Ich weiß es tatsächlich", erwiderte er dann. "Und du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du es nicht bemerkst, wenn ich ein nahendes Gewitter in meinem Bein spüre oder mit ein wenig mehr Mühe als gewöhnlich auf die Füße komme."  
"Dein Haar ist grau geworden."  
John hob belustigt die Augenbrauen. "In der Tat, das ist es. Das passiert, wenn man ein paar Jahrzehnte auf der Erde verbringt."  
Sherlock schloss die Augen. "Es stört mich nicht."  
"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt." John verdrehte die Augen.  
"Nein, ich meine, nichts davon stört mich", führte Sherlock weiter aus. "Dass du älter wirst, es steht dir."  
John schob die Unterlippe vor. "Danke, denke ich."  
"Oder dass ich älter werde." Sherlocks Stimme wurde wieder leise. "Es gehört dazu, und die Erfahrungen, die man sammelt, sie erlauben neue Schlussfolgerungen und unerwartete Kombinationen."  
"Hm. Das mag wohl so sein."  
Ein Schauer schüttelte Sherlock und er drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, weg von John. "Nur im Augenblick ist es sehr mühsam." Die Worte wurden gegen das Kissen gesprochen, klangen erstickt und das Zittern verstärkte sich wieder. Zusätzlich glaubte John ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, das ihn an das Klappern von Zähnen erinnerte. Er sprang auf.  
"Warte einen Moment. Sarah hat mir etwas für dich mitgebracht, was dir jetzt helfen könnte."  
"Nein." Eine Hand schoss unter der Decke hervor, griff mit beunruhigender Zielsicherheit nach seinem Handgelenk. Die Finger waren eiskalt, als sie sich um das Gelenk schlossen und Sherlock keuchte, als er sich zu ihm umwandte. Auf seiner Stirn stand kalter Schweiß. Seine Lippen wirkten bläulich.  
"Bleib hier, John." Es klang nicht wie ein Befehl, sondern mehr wie eine Frage und gerade aus diesem Grund konnte John nicht anders als zu gehorchen.  
"Nur für einen Moment." Sherlock blinzelte. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert, die Wimpern dunkel verklebt. "Ich verspreche es, John. Nur für einen Moment lass mich nicht alleine. Dann ... danach komme ich zurecht."  
"Sherlock ..." John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, erlaubte stattdessen seinen Instinkten die Führung zu übernehmen. Er setzte sich wieder, öffnete die Arme und ganz vorsichtig legte er sie um Sherlock und zog ihn gleichzeitig an sich. Es wäre komisch gewesen und unbeholfen, wäre Sherlock ihm nicht - durchaus überraschend - entgegengekommen, gerade so als habe er seine Bewegung geahnt. Ein ganz anderer Seufzer entwich Sherlock, als er seinen Kopf an Johns Schulter legte.  
"Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen", sagte John leise. "Und wenn du es brauchst, dass ich dir das jeden Tag von Neuem sage, dann verspreche ich auch das zu tun."  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte Sherlock und irgendwie hatte er seine Hände aus der Decke befreit und umschlang nun John.  
„Was denn?“ John flüsterte, wagte nicht das fragile Geflecht, das sie bildeten zu gefährden.  
"Dass ich schwach bin."  
John spürte die Bewegung der Lippen an seiner Schulter, an seinem Hemd, das Flattern der Augenlider an seinem Hals. Er ließ die Finger seiner linken Hand höher gleiten, legte sie sanft auf Sherlocks Nacken. Der Kragen von Sherlocks dünnem Pyjama war geöffnet, der Stoff glatt und kühl. Auch die Haut an Sherlocks Hals fühlte sich klamm und kalt an, und John war sich sicher, dass Sherlocks gesamter Körper von Schweiß bedeckt war. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn.  
"Du bist nicht schwach, Sherlock", sagte er leise. "Im Gegenteil, du bist der stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne."  
Sherlocks Körper zuckte in seinen Armen und für einen schrecklichen Augenblick dachte John, dass er weine. Doch der Laut, der sich nun aus Sherlocks Brust hervor arbeitete, glich doch eher einem Lachen. Kurz nur, dann erstarb es und John holte tief Luft.  
"Ich weiß es. Ich habe dich in unzähligen Situationen und Gefahren beobachtet. Nicht nur in denen, in denen du die Gefahr nicht erkennst oder wahrnimmst oder sie schlichtweg ignorierst. Du weißt sehr gut, welchen Dingen du dich stellst, und du tust es, ohne zu zögern." Er atmete aus. "Auch jetzt", fügte er leiser hinzu.  
Sherlock drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, so dass jetzt seine Wange gegen Johns Schulter presste. John sah hinab auf die verwuschelten, verklebten, schwarzen Locken, lauschte auf Sherlocks Atem, der langsam ruhiger wurde.  
"Das ist nicht wahr", murmelte Sherlock schließlich. "Und das weißt du auch." Er seufzte und John schwieg, schüttelte nur ansatzweise den Kopf, eine Bewegung, die Sherlock sehr gut spüren konnte.  
"Denn wenn es wahr wäre", fuhr Sherlock fort, "dann hätte ich in erster Linie nicht wieder zu Drogen gegriffen. Dann könnte ich dieses Verlangen in mir ausschalten."  
John biss sich auf die Lippen, schloss die Augen, ließ seine Hand in Sherlocks Haar wandern. "So funktioniert das nicht", sagte er dann. "Du weißt so vieles, aber manche Dinge entgehen dir. Wie die einfachsten, die grundlegendsten Bedürfnisse." Er spürte, dass Sherlock eine Erwiderung vermutlich bissiger Art, einen Widerspruch um des Widerspruchs willen auf den Lippen hatte, und er massierte vorsichtig Sherlocks Kopfhaut, fühlte, wie der Anflug von Spannung aus seinem Körper wich und seine Stirn gegen Johns Hals rieb.  
"Aber auch du hast sie, diese Bedürfnisse", murmelte er. "Sie zu ignorieren, ändert das nicht." Er wusste nicht wirklich, wovon er sprach, redete einfach weiter, folgte der vagen Vorstellung, Sherlock abzulenken und gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen funktionierte es. Zu seinem weitaus größeren Erstaunen noch hörte Sherlock ihm zu.  
"Ich bilde mir nicht ein, wirklich zu verstehen, warum du zu diesem Mittel greifst." Er stockte, fragte sich, warum es ihm so schwer fiel, das Problem in Worte zu fassen, es einfach auszusprechen. "Aber du kannst mir glauben, dass ich mir absolut sicher bin, dass du deinen Weg auch ohne dieses Gift findest. Dass du stärker bist als das. Und dass es ganz sicher auch für dich eine Möglichkeit gibt, zu finden und zu erlangen, was dir fehlt. Wofür du einen Ersatz suchst oder ..." Er verhedderte sich in seinen Gedanken, seufzte leise. "Du weißt, was ich meine."  
"Ich weiß immer, was du meinst." Sherlock war leise und ruhig. Kein Zittern mehr und auch die Kälte, die er verströmte, schien John nicht mehr so lähmend wie zuvor.  
John lächelte, lächelte auf Sherlock herab, als der seinen Kopf hob und ihn ansah.  
"Und manchmal kommt es vor, dass du Recht hast, John. Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber es geschieht." Er seufzte, zog seine langen Beine an und es war, als versuche er seinen Körper um Johns zu winden und ihn gleichzeitig mit sich auf die Matratze zu ziehen. "Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern", murmelte Sherlock und sah ihn immer noch an, bleich und ernst. "Dann werde ich mich wieder in ein zitterndes, erbärmliches Wrack verwandeln. Aber bevor das geschieht, sollst du wissen, dass du recht hast und dass mir auch klar ist und vielleicht auch immer klar war, um welch eine Leere es sich handelt, die ich zu füllen versuche."  
Er senkte die Lider, seine Wimpern zitterten, warfen Schatten und John hielt die Luft an.  
Sherlock öffnete den Mund, versuchte zu sprechen, aber vielleicht zum ersten Mal schienen ihm seine Stimmbänder nicht zu gehorchen.  
"Ich - ich denke, ich weiß es auch", stotterte John und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Er irrte sich nicht. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Sherlock das andeutete, was er zu erkennen glaubte.  
Ein halbes Lächeln formte sich um Sherlocks Lippen. "Das ist gut", murmelte er. "Das ist sehr gut." Sherlocks Hände wanden sich in Johns Hemd, zogen daran und John konnte nicht anders, neigte seinen Kopf und berührte Sherlocks Lippen mit seinen. Nur kurz, vorsichtig und fragend. Und Sherlock lächelte, die Augen geschlossen.  
"Komm ins Bett", wisperte er. "Und bleib hier. Du hältst mich warm."  
John nahm Sherlocks Gesicht in beide Hände, presste seine Lippen auf die weiße Stirn.  
"Immer", erwiderte er. "Für jetzt und dann immer wieder."

*

Dass sie beide wussten, was folgte, half nur bedingt. John bemühte sich, es Sherlock so leicht wie nur irgend möglich zu machen, doch alleine dessen Qualen mit anzusehen, brachte ihn an den Rand des Erträglichen.  
Sherlock fror und er schwitzte. Er litt unter Übelkeit und Erbrechen, Gliederschmerzen, Kopfweh und Durchfall. Er wehrte sich gegen die Infusion, aber auch dagegen, Flüssigkeit auf andere Weise aufzunehmen. Einmal fand John ihn auf dem Boden des Badezimmers zusammengekauert, kreidebleich und tränenüberströmt. Beunruhigend still jedoch und das Zittern wollte auch Stunden danach noch nicht aufhören.

John begriff auf einmal die Ratschläge, die er selbst bereits Angehörigen gegeben hatte, und die von der Wichtigkeit handelten, auf die eigene Gesundheit und emotionale Stabilität zu achten. Und dennoch, sobald er die Wohnung verließ, trieben ihn Sorge und Schuldgefühle dazu, den Ausflug oder die einfache Besorgung so kurz wie möglich zu gestalten. Denn selbst wenn Sherlock ihn aus dem Zimmer jagte, streckenweise sogar mit allem, was für seine klammen Finger erreichbar war, nach ihm warf, bis Scherben sich zwischen Fußboden und Wand türmten, war es für John unendlich viel schwerer fern zu bleiben. Sich nicht wenigstens in unmittelbarer Nähe aufzuhalten, sich dringend bewusst, dass nur Wände sie trennten, dass nur ein Ruf Sherlocks notwendig war, damit er ihm seine Unterstützung und Hilfe schenkte.  
Nein, es war keineswegs akzeptabel, schon gar nicht, als Sherlock im Bett lag, hohlwangig und mit den Zähnen klapperte, sich von einer Seite auf die andere warf und schließlich Johns Strickjacke packte und nicht mehr losließ. Als er zu Sherlock unter die Decke kletterte und ihn umschlang, versuchte ihn mit Hilfe der Hitze seines Körpers warm zu halten. Als er Sherlocks Herz neben seinem schlagen hörte, zu laut, zu schnell, zu heftig und zu unregelmäßig, als dass er selbst Schlaf finden könnte, selbst als Sherlock bereits schlaff und weich in seinen Armen geworden war. Als dessen Atem regelmäßig ging, dessen lange Gestalt die Spannung aufgab, die sie für gewöhnlich auszeichnete. Oder wenn Sherlock das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge presste und schluchzte. Nicht dass er es zugab, nicht dass er überhaupt etwas sagte oder sich später daran erinnerte. Aber John würde sich immer daran erinnern. Oder daran, dass Sherlock sich mitten in der Nacht aufsetzte und über die Bettdecke übergab, ohne dass John sich erinnern konnte, dass er zuvor etwas zu sich genommen hatte.  
All das war schwer und wäre vollkommen unerträglich, wenn nicht diese Momente zwischen dem Schmerz und dem Leid gewesen wären. Die all das wert waren. Momente, in denen Sherlocks Blick klar wurde und er dennoch nach Johns Hand griff und die drückte. In denen er Dinge sagte wie: "Halbzeit, John. Du musst dir das nicht mehr lange zumuten." Und dabei so schuldbewusst wirkte, wie ein Kind, das etwas ausgefressen hatte. Und gleichzeitig die Siegessicherheit eben jenes Kindes ausstrahlte, das zu wissen glaubte, dass ihm letztendlich nichts geschehen würde.  
Weil jemand da war, der immer auf es aufpasste.  
In diesen Momenten glaubte John zu wissen, dass Sherlock längst erkannt hatte, was John sich vor geraumer Zeit bereits geschworen hatte: stets derjenige zu sein, der auf Sherlock aufpassen würde.  
Oder wenn Sherlock sich die Zähne putzte und ein wenig taumelte, sich dann gegen John lehnte, ein wenig zu lange, als unbedingt notwendig war. Einfach nur, um bei ihm zu sein. John durchschaute das und er wusste, dass Sherlock dies wusste. Es war als ob ein neues Spiel im Gange sei, eines, das keinen Ernst beinhaltete. Ausgenommen der Tragödie, mit der es begonnen hatte.  
Doch nun war alles anders. John sah nach vorne und er wusste, dass es Sherlock ebenso erging.

*

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Rosie über Skype, ihr kleines Gesicht in eine übertrieben besorgte Grimasse verzogen, die Stirn mit den blonden Locken gerunzelt. Ihr Tonfall erinnerte John verdächtig an Mrs. Hudson und er fragte sich, was das Mädchen noch und ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, zu imitierten pflegte.  
"Besser", antwortete er und schenkte ihr ein versicherndes Lächeln. "Er schläft gerade."  
Rosie spitzte die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Um diese Uhrzeit", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und John grinste. Definitiv übernahm Rosie gerne Ausdrücke und Verhaltensweisen der Frauen aus ihrer Umgebung.  
"Er ist krank", erklärte John unnötigerweise. "Da braucht er den Schlaf."  
"Natürlich." Rosie nickte verständnisvoll. "Und du pflegst ihn gesund."  
John lächelte und winkte Molly, die auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte, Harrys Katze im Arm. Es war mit Sicherheit nicht schlecht für Rosie eine volle Dosis weiblicher Umgebung abzubekommen, wenigstens zur Abwechslung.  
Als sie die Katze entdeckte, war sie auch nicht mehr zu halten und verabschiedete sich abrupt.  
Molly versicherte ihm, dass tatsächlich alles in bester Ordnung sei und Sherlock und er sich alle Zeit der Welt nehmen könnten. Sie klang wehmütig, aber John wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte. Sie alle hatten über die Jahre gelernt mit Sherlock umzugehen und mit dem, was er in ihnen anrichtete. Und was Molly anging - sie war so jung. Wenn sie erst über Sherlock hinweg gekommen war, dann würde sie darüber lachen können. Zusammen mit einem guten Mann, der sie auf Händen trug und das in ihr sah und wertschätzte, was sie ausmachte.  
Er starrte noch einen Moment auf die Tapete, bevor er aufstand und nach Sherlock sah.

Dass es tatsächlich besser wurde, erkannte er, als er eines Morgens aufwachte und Sherlocks Bett leer war. Die Dusche lief lange und als Sherlock im Wohnzimmer auftauchte, trug er einen frischen Pyjama, einen Morgenmantel und sein feuchtes Haar war zurückgekämmt.  
John sah ihm zu, wie er sich eine Schüssel nahm und ein paar Cornflakes hineinschüttete. Dann stellte er sie auf den Tisch und setzte sich, doch rührte sie nicht an. Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.  
"Cornflakes sind eine gute Wahl", merkte John hilfreich an. "Du solltest etwas essen."  
Sherlock schob die Unterlippe vor, kniff die Lider zusammen, musterte ihn kurz. Dann nahm er einen Löffel, stocherte damit in der Schüssel herum und legte ihn dann wieder weg.  
Schob die Schüssel schließlich entschlossen von sich. "Ich hab keinen Hunger", murmelte er und klang wie unzählige Male zuvor nach einem störrischen Kind. John unterdrückte ein Grinsen, war dies doch ein Verhalten von Sherlock, das ihm vertraut war und das er alleine aus diesem Grund bereits begrüßte.  
"Dann koche ich uns später eine Brühe", schlug er mit so viel Autorität vor, wie er meistern konnte.  
"Und in der Thermoskanne ist Tee, so wie du ihn magst." Er hoffte im Stillen, dass seine Worte Sherlock eine Reaktion entlockten, doch der starrte ihn nur an. Ein wenig nachdenklich, ein wenig abweisend. Abwesend sogar, als ginge er in Gedanken Argumente durch, die er nicht äußern wollte.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung", versicherte er ihm deshalb und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. "Es geht dir besser, wir kriegen das alles hin."  
"Was alles?" Sherlock runzelte die Stirn, sprach leise. John lächelte immer noch, näherte sich ihm dann, setzte sich, und achtete darauf, dass ihre Oberschenkel sich berührten. Er registrierte das kurzfristige Versteifen in dessen Körper, doch auch wie Sherlock sich bewusst und absichtlich wieder entspannte.  
"Alles", wiederholte er dann fest. "Die Zukunft. Unser Leben. Zusammen."  
Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sah ihn von der Seite an, wandte dann den Blick ab. "Du musst das nicht sagen", murmelte er. "Ich weiß sehr gut, was du hier tust."  
John schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht, dass du das weißt", widersprach er dann und atmete aus. "Du glaubst immer noch, dass ich gehen will. Dass ich nur bleibe, bis du gesund bist."  
"Ist das nicht so?" Sherlocks Stimme brach. "Du bist ein guter Mensch. Du würdest nicht gehen, solange du denkst, dass ich nicht zurechtkomme. Du würdest dafür sorgen, dass ich stabil bin - so gut du das beurteilen kannst, würdest mit Mycroft sprechen und dich vergewissern, dass keine Gefahr besteht. Dann erst könntest du es mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren, dein Leben wieder aufzunehmen, nach Vorne zu blicken." Er verstummte, als wisse er nicht mehr weiter und John öffnete die Augen und seufzte. Dann nahm er Sherlocks Hand.  
"Ich denke, dass ich es dir bereits gesagt habe und daran hat sich auch nichts geändert." Er schluckte, sah auf ihre sich berührenden Finger, die so verschieden wirkten und doch so gut zusammenpassten. Das bildete er sich nicht ein.  
"Es gibt für mich kein Leben ohne dich. Du bist das Interessanteste, das Fesselndste und das Beste, was mir passieren konnte. Ich werde dir immer dankbar sein, dass du mich in deine Welt geholt hast."  
"Das klang nicht immer so."  
Auf Sherlock war Verlass, aus jedem Augenblick das Negative herauszupicken und unter das Mikroskop zu legen.  
"Nein", gab John dann auch zu. "Weil ich ein Mensch bin. Emotional und von Gefühlen geleitet, die sich nicht immer kontrollieren lassen."  
"Anders als ich", flüsterte Sherlock und John drückte seine Hand. "Nein, nicht anders als du." Sein Lächeln, das erstorben war, kehrte zurück. "Alles, was du gerade durchmachst, dass du überhaupt hier bist und mit mir redest, beweist, dass deine Gefühle mehr Macht über dich haben, als du zugeben möchtest."  
Sherlock schnaubte, doch es klang müde. Ein wenig so, als sei er dabei aufzugeben. John lächelte immer noch, wenngleich ein wenig traurig.  
"Du darfst Gefühle haben, Sherlock. So wie jeder andere auf dieser Welt. Jeder versteht, dass du sie dir nicht wünschst. Dass du sie unterdrücken, sie vergessen möchtest. Vor allem, wenn sie unangenehm sind, Furcht bedeuten oder Wut oder einfach nur den Wunsch, jemandem nahe zu sein."  
"Selbstaufgabe", murmelte Sherlock und John schüttelte den Kopf, wurde ernst. "Nein. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe es schon einmal gesagt und ich wiederhole es gerne: In Gemeinschaft mit anderen Menschen wächst man über sich hinaus. Du bist bereits so oft über dich hinausgewachsen, ich weiß nicht, warum es dir jetzt so schwer fällt." Er hob Sherlocks Hand an, legte seine andere Hand gegen die Innenfläche, so dass er Sherlocks Finger zwischen seinen barg.  
"Oder vielleicht weiß ich es doch", murmelte er dann nachdenklich.  
"Der Zweifel schützt dich vor Enttäuschung."  
Sherlock versuchte ihm seine Hand zu entziehen.  
"Unlogisch", brachte er hervor und seine Bemühungen waren halbherzig. Sein Blick blieb auf ihre verschlungenen Finger gerichtet.  
"Aber das ist es doch, was du fürchtest", sagte John langsam. "Dass ich gehe, dass ich dich alleine lasse."  
Sherlock schauderte und John nickte. "Aber es gibt immer ein Risiko, wenn es um Liebe geht." Er schluckte, seine Augen brannten. "Das lässt sich nicht ändern."  
"Mary", murmelte Sherlock. "Es tut mir so leid." Sein Kopf hing tief, seine Augen waren geschlossen.  
"Ich weiß." Johns Stimme klang belegt. "Aber es ist das Risiko wert. Immer." Er holte tief Luft. "Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und davon würde ich auch gerne dich überzeugen." Er hob Sherlocks Hand an seine Lippen. "Wenn du es zulässt."  
Sein Herz war schwer. Die Erinnerung an Mary warf einen bittersüßen Schatten.  
"Ich weiß nicht." Sherlock klang so jung und kaum noch er selbst. Sein Haar hing tief in sein Gesicht und er zitterte wieder.  
"Ich kann das nicht glauben."  
Johns Lippen berührten Sherlocks Fingerknöchel. "Lass dir Zeit damit", wisperte er, und wusste doch, dass Sherlock ihn hörte und verstand.  
"Du musst es nicht sofort glauben." Er atmete aus, sah Sherlock an, entdeckte das unterdrückte Staunen in dessen Augen. "Aber ich werde nicht gehen. Das verspreche ich." Er drückte einen weiteren, vorsichtigen Kuss auf Sherlocks Handrücken.  
"Ich kann warten, bis du es glaubst." Er schluckte wieder, blinzelte. "Bis du mir vertraust."  
"Aber ich vertraue dir." Sherlock senkte die Lider, verbarg seinen Blick und seine Wimpern bebten. "Wie sollte ich auch nicht. Du bist John Watson, mein Freund, Kollege und Mitbewohner."  
"Das bin ich." John neigte sich zu ihm, löste eine Hand und strich Sherlock die schwarzen Locken aus der Stirn, bevor er seine Lippen sanft darauf drückte. Sherlocks Augen schlossen sich und er bewegte sich John entgegen, erst unmerklich, dann immer mehr, bis er gegen ihn lehnte und John ganz automatisch seine Arme um ihn schlang und schließlich seinen Kopf an Sherlocks Schulter vergrub. Er fühlte, wie die Spannung aus seinem Körper wich. All die Fragen, Zweifel und Ängste, mit den er sich während der vergangenen Tage gequält hatte, zerstoben im Angesicht der Nähe, nach der er sich gesehnt hatte.  
Sherlock zögerte noch, doch dann wanderten seine Hände höher, legten sich sacht an Johns Seiten, eine vorsichtige und zarte Berührung, so als wisse er nicht, wie es richtig sei, als befürchte er, etwas falsch zu machen. Und John musste sich daran erinnern, dass Berührung und Nähe Zeit seines Lebens für Sherlock Fremdworte gewesen waren.  
Er lächelte gegen Sherlocks Schulter, in den Kragen seines Pyjamas hinein. Es fühlte sich gut an, so gut, und er wusste nicht, warum er so lange damit gewartet hatte. Warum es ihm so schwer gefallen war, zu erkennen, was er sich gewünscht hatte.  
Und was Sherlock sich gewünscht hatte. So wie es aussah, wie er es zwischen dessen Worten, in dessen Handlungen längst hätte erahnen sollen. Wäre er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen. So überwältigt von seiner eigenen Trauer, seiner neuen Verantwortung, seinen zahllosen Annahmen Sherlock betreffend. Die sich eine nach der anderen irgendwann als fehlerhaft dargestellt hatten. Als oberflächlich, leichtgläubig und voreingenommen. Zu fasziniert von Sherlocks Persönlichkeit, um die Hürden zu erkennen, die sich vor diesem aufbauten, und die niemand - kein Mensch - alleine überspringen konnte.  
Aber Sherlock war nicht alleine. Und John mehr als entschlossen, ihm seine Unterstützung, seine Hilfe, seine Liebe zu schenken.  
Wie lange sie dort saßen, auf dem Sofa, wusste er nicht, und es spielte keine Rolle. Worte waren nicht notwendig. Sherlocks Kopf lehnte nun an seinem, sein Atem blies gegen Johns Schlüsselbein, sein Haar lag glatt und weich an seinem Hals. Für den Augenblick hatte Sherlock sich klein gemacht, sich zusammengerollt, als versuche er in Johns Umarmung unterzugehen, oder sich ganz von ihr bedecken, vereinnahmen oder auch beschützen zu lassen. Sein Atem ging langsam, das Zittern hatte aufgehört. Zwischenzeitlich war John sich sicher, dass er döste. Die Anstrengung der vergangenen Tage, die Medikation und der für Sherlock außergewöhnliche Ausflug in emotionale Gefilde hatten ihn sichtlich mitgenommen. Und doch brachte John es nicht über sich, den Moment zu beenden.  
Bis Sherlock schließlich die Umarmung löste und sich langsam aufsetzte. Er schwankte ein wenig und John war rasch wieder nahe bei ihm, um ihn zu stützen.  
"Ich bin müde", murmelte Sherlock und John half ihm aufzustehen. Sherlock lehnte sich gegen ihn, schloss die Augen. "Es ist gut, dass du da bist", sagte er dann und John lächelte. "Das werde ich immer sein", versicherte er ihm und sah zu, wie sich ein Lächeln über Sherlocks Gesicht ausbreitete, langsam, und doch gerade so, als habe er endlich begriffen. Es war ein echtes, ehrliches Lächeln.  
Eines, das seine Züge veränderte, ihn freundlich und zugänglich erscheinen ließ. Eines, das ihn öffnete, ihn verletzlich zeigte und zugleich derart anziehend, dass John nicht anders konnte, als seinen Arm um Sherlocks Nacken zu legen und ihn ein Stück zu sich zu ziehen, bis ihre Lippen sich trafen. Nur kurz, nur eine Andeutung, dann lösten die sich wieder und Sherlocks Lächeln war verschwunden. Seine Augen wirkten groß und erstaunt in dem bleichen Gesicht.  
John blinzelte, leckte sich nervös über die Oberlippe und Sherlocks Blick folgte seiner Zunge.  
"Das wollte ich schon lange", sagte er dann leise. "Und ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung für dich."  
Sherlock nickte leicht und um seine Lippen zuckte es. "Es ist weitaus erfreulicher, als ich erwartet hätte."  
Johns Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Tatsächlich?"  
Sherlock nickte wieder und jetzt war das Lächeln zurückgekehrt. "Definitiv, John. Und das weißt du auch. Immerhin bist du der mit Erfahrung."  
John verdrehte die Augen. "Wenn du das sagst."  
"Das sage ich." Sherlock lehnte sich ein wenig schwerer gegen ihn. Seine Schultern sackten herab. "Aber jetzt bin ich wirklich erschöpft."  
John legte ihm seinen Arm um die Hüfte und half ihm zurück in sein Zimmer.  
Sherlock seufzte, als er auf dem Bett saß. "Es hat wohl nicht viel gebraucht aufzustehen", murmelte er und sein Blick wirkte auf einmal leer und verschwommen.  
"Im Gegenteil." John lächelte. "Es ist ein Fortschritt." Er setzte sich neben ihn und nahm wieder seine Hand. "Und es werden noch viele folgen."  
Sherlock legte seinen Kopf auf Johns Schulter. "Wenn du meinst." Er klang müde und als John zu ihm herüber blinzelte, hatte er die Augen geschlossen.  
John sagte nichts, aber sein Lächeln blieb. Auch noch als Sherlocks Atem gleichmäßig ging und er sich schließlich widerstandslos dazu bewegen ließ, sich auf dem Bett auszustrecken.  
John deckte ihn zu und widerstand nur kurz dem Impuls, ihn erneut auf die Stirn zu küssen. Er hatte nicht Rosie vor sich, sondern einen erwachsenen Mann. Auch wenn der, eingekuschelt und mit den entspannten Gesichtszügen, die sein Gesicht faltenfrei und jugendlich erschienen ließen, beinahe wirkte wie ein hilfloses Kind, so wusste John es besser. Sherlock würde sich erholen und bald wieder der so häufig unleidliche, arrogante und schwierige Mensch sein, den er kannte. Und von dem er sich und ihm jetzt eingestanden hatte, dass er ihn liebte. Und dass er bei ihm bleiben wollte. Solange er lebte. Solange der das wünschte.

*

Als John aufwachte, hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war dunkel und er hatte nicht vorgehabt, einzuschlafen. Sein Nacken war steif, seine Position im Sessel die denkbar Ungünstigste. Gleichzeitig spürte er, dass sich jemand im Raum befand. Das einzige Licht jedoch ging von der Stehlampe aus, die seinen Platz beleuchtete. Der Computer war im Energiesparmodus und das Buch, in dem er geblättert hatte, befand sich aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden. Es musste ihm aus der Hand gerutscht sein.  
"Sherlock?", murmelte er und sein Blick wanderte zum Sofa. Sherlock saß auf der Kante, die Ärmel hochgezogen und kratzte sich an der Innenseite der Ellbogen. Sein Blick war glasig, sein Haar zerzaust.  
John sprang auf, ignorierte den protestierenden Rücken. Als er näher kam, registrierte er die deutlichen Kratzspuren auf der weißen Haut. Vereinzelt bluteten sie bereits und er packte Sherlocks Hand. Der zuckte zusammen, richtete dann seinen Blick auf ihn. Er blinzelte und das Glasige verschwand, gab einem Anflug von Verzweiflung Raum.  
"Ich weiß, was passieren wird", sagte er dann, seine Stimme brüchig. "Ich kann an nichts anderes denken. Sobald ich lange genug, auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen kann, bin ich weg."  
"Um dir einen Schuss zu besorgen." Es war keine Frage, John machte lediglich eine Feststellung, bemerkte an Sherlocks in die Höhe wandernden Augenbrauen, dass seine unverblümte Ausdrucksweise den überraschte. "Natürlich denkst du daran", fuhr er dann fort. "Das ist normal und wird auch nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden."  
"Es wird nie verschwinden", murmelte Sherlock und John nickte mit schwerem Herzen.  
"Aber dieses Mal ist etwas anders", sagte er schließlich und atmete aus. "Diesmal bin ich bei dir."  
"Du willst mich davon abhalten?" Es zuckte schwach um Sherlocks Mundwinkel.  
"Glaubst du, das gelingt mir nicht?" John fühlte sich alles andere als inspiriert dazu, ein oberflächliches Geplänkel zu beginnen, aber hielt es dann doch für sinnvoll, seinen Standpunkt klarzumachen. Manchmal, gelegentlich reagierte Sherlock auf Autorität, zumindest, wenn ein Teil von ihm sie akzeptieren konnte. Und so merkwürdig es von außen betrachtet auch aussehen mochte, Johns Autorität konnte er akzeptieren. In diesem speziellen Fall zumindest.  
"Nun, du bist Soldat", murmelte Sherlock. "Aber ich bin ein Genie. Vielleicht könntest du mich aufhalten, aber nicht für lange." Es zuckte immer noch um seine Mundwinkel und nun lächelte John auch. Ablenkung war gut. Ablenkung war in manchen Fällen alles. Er drückte Sherlocks Hand.  
"Dann halte ich dich solange auf, bis du etwas gefunden hast, was interessanter ist, als eine Spritze. Wie wäre das?"  
Sherlock wurde ernst, nickte zögernd, seufzte dann. "Das wäre akzeptabel", murmelte er schließlich und sah John dann von der Seite an. Schwarze Locken fielen in seine Augen. "Ich wüsste auch schon etwas", murmelte er dann und nun war es John, der die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog.  
Sherlock sah ihn an, sein Blick nun klar und intensiv, beinahe so wie John ihn gewohnt war. Und wie er ihn vermisst hatte.  
"Ich wüsste definitiv etwas." Er wirkte nun konzentriert, zielgerichtet und John spürte nicht nur, dass er das Ziel dieser Aufmerksamkeit war, sondern auch die Veränderung in Sherlock. Dann legte der seine Hand auf Johns Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. Und Johns Körper bewegte sich ohne eine wissentliche Entscheidung, ohne jede Zustimmung oder auch den leisesten Zweifel in seine Richtung. Der Kuss, von Sherlock initiiert, war deutlich weniger zögerlich als ihr vorangegangener. Und er gewann mit jeder Sekunde an Leidenschaft, bis John seine Hand auf Sherlocks legte und seine Lippen vorsichtig von den geöffneten, suchenden Sherlocks löste. Sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, sein Herzschlag ging schneller.  
"Bist du ... bist du dir sicher?", fragte er schwach und erkannte einen triumphierenden Glanz in Sherlocks Augen, schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
"Natürlich bist du das", murmelte er. "Aber dann sollten wir erst deine Arme verbinden."  
"Meine Arme?" Sherlock sah an sich herunter. "Das sind nur Kratzer."  
Doch der Enthusiasmus war bereits verflogen und während John aufstand und sein Desinfektionsspray und Verbandszeug suchte, gelang es ihm auch, sich wieder zu fassen. Sein Herz hämmerte und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als den Kuss fortzusetzen und mehr noch. Alles zu tun, um Sherlock über diese Zeit zu helfen, unabhängig davon, was danach sein würde.  
Während er die oberflächlichen Wunden reinigte und verband, fand er sein Lächeln wieder, im Gegensatz zu Sherlock, der steif auf der Sofakante saß und auf seine Arme starrte.  
John setzte sich wieder und legte den Arm um ihn. "Verstehe mich nicht falsch", sagte er dann. "Nichts wäre mir lieber, als dir deinen Pyjama vom Leib zu reißen und alles mit dir zu tun, was ich kenne. Und dann das, wovon ich nur entfernt gehört habe." Er holte tief Luft. "Aber alle meine Instinkte sagen mir, dass das ein Fehler wäre. Dass du später bereuen würdest. Dass du mich dafür verantwortlich machen würdest, eine Schwäche ausgenutzt zu haben."  
Sherlock schnaubte. "Wofür hältst du mich. Ich bin absolut im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte. Selbst in diesem Zustand begreife ich mehr als jeder andere."  
John legte den Kopf schief, zog die Nase kraus. "Mag sein. Aber selbst wenn, so würde doch ich mir vorwerfen, dich in einem Moment mit etwas überfallen zu haben, wozu du nicht bereit bist."  
Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe keine Angst und ich bin bereit."  
John biss sich auf die Lippen. "Trotzdem. Es wäre - ich wäre mir sicherer, wenn wir warten könnten, bis das Gift aus deinem Körper verschwunden ist."  
Nun war es Sherlock, der den Kopf schief legte und ihn prüfend ansah.  
"Das meinst du Ernst? Du machst dir Sorgen?"  
John nickte stumm.  
"Dass ich später Zweifel bekomme? Dass ich damit nicht zurechtkomme?"  
Nun klang er amüsiert und John blinzelte verwirrt.  
Sherlock lächelte nun frei. "Nun, wir hatten doch festgestellt, dass ich es bin, der befürchtet, du könntest verschwinden, weil du mich nicht mehr erträgst. Hast du wirklich Angst davor, dass es umgekehrt sein könnte, und ich dich nicht mehr ertrage?"  
John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wäre das so unlogisch?"  
"Für mich schon." Sherlocks Lächeln verschwand und er seufzte. "Aber ich verstehe. Natürlich verstehe ich dich. Und wenn du nicht so denken würdest, dann wärest du nicht derjenige, welcher."  
John blinzelte. "Derjenige welche?"  
Sherlock verzog sein blasses Gesicht zu einem gespielten Grinsen. "Ich stehe noch unter dem Einfluss bewusstseinsverändernder Substanzen. Demzufolge solltest du meiner Ausdrucksfähigkeit nicht zu viel Bedeutung schenken."  
"Mit deiner Ausdrucksfähigkeit ist alles in Ordnung", merkte John an und zog Sherlock an sich, bis der gegen ihn sank und sich schließlich auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte, die Beine anzog und sich an John kuschelte.  
Er seufzte zufrieden. "So ist es gut, nicht wahr? Wir lassen es langsam angehen."  
Sherlock gab mit geschlossenen Augen einen zustimmenden Laut von sich. "Aber nicht zu langsam, hoffe ich", murmelte er dann und John lachte leise und beobachtete wie sich Sherlocks Züge entspannten und wie der schließlich in tiefen, heilsamen Schlaf fiel.

*

Zwei Monate später

 

Sherlock schob die Augergine auf seinem Teller von einer Seite zur anderen, sah sich dann sichtlich peinlich berührt um.  
"Es ist tatsächlich dein Ernst", meinte er und starrte vorwurfsvoll auf die brennende Kerze, die Servietten und die hohen Gläser mit sprudelndem Mineralwasser.  
"Das ist es." John hob sein Glas an. "Und sei froh, dass wir ausreichend Babysitter an der Hand haben, so dass ich dich tatsächlich auf ein Date ausführen kann."  
"Ein Date." Sherlock spuckte das Wort aus, so verächtlich wie es ihm möglich war. "Die reinste Zeitverschwendung. Wir kennen uns nun wie viele Jahre?"  
John schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte.  
"Genügend, um zu wissen, dass ich es ernst meine, wenn ich davon spreche, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Das bedeutet ein traditionelles Date - und sei froh, dass ich es bei einem belasse - bevor der nächste Schritt folgt."  
"Das ist unglaublich lächerlich." Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf, legte sein Besteck ab. "Und ich habe keinen Hunger."  
"Hast du nie." John ließ sich nicht stören. "Trink dein alkoholfreies Sprudelwasser, dann darfst du mir nachher auch die Sternbilder erklären."  
"John!" Sherlock zischte. "Genug ist genug."  
John lachte, faltete seine Serviette zusammen. "Ich weiß. Aber gönn mir das doch. Ich hatte eine Woche Bereitschaft, gleich nachdem Rosie ihre Erkältung los war. Ich musste einfach mal woanders hin."  
Sherlock starrte ihn an, schob die Unterlippe vor und John lachte wieder. "Mit dir, Sherlock. Ich wollte mit dir woanders hin, bevor -"  
Sherlock blinzelte. "Bevor?"  
"Bevor." John nickte, lächelte versonnen. „Ich denke, dass wir soweit sind.“  
Sherlock sprang auf. „Worauf warten wir denn dann?“  
John schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "So ungeduldig."  
Sherlock kniff die Lider zusammen, musterte ihn kritisch, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. "Du kennst mich doch."  
"Allerdings." John seufzte gespielt, faltete betont langsam seine Serviette zusammen, bevor er aufstand. Er ließ ein reichliches Trinkgeld auf dem Tisch zurück, nicht zuletzt, da Sherlock sein Essen kaum angerührt hatte, und folgte ihm nach draußen. Sherlock stürmte voran und wieder einmal, wie so oft, hatte John Schwierigkeiten mit dessen langen Beinen mitzuhalten.  
Erst als sie vor der Bakerstreet ankamen, hielt Sherlock inne und drehte sich zu ihm um, legte den Kopf schief. "Du bist dir sicher?", fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Denn wenn es einmal passiert, dann weiß ich nicht, ob ich die Uhr zurückdrehen kann."  
John blinzelte. "Wieso solltest du das wollen? Und ja, ich bin mir sicher."  
Für einen Moment sah Sherlock an ihm vorbei und John spürte einen Anflug von Unsicherheit.  
"Das ist nicht gerade ein Feld, in dem ich besonders versiert bin. Also, wenn du nichts - damit anfangen kannst, was ich versuche, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht vielleicht darauf bestehe, die Erfahrung zu wiederholen."  
Er räusperte sich unauffällig. "Ich meine, du weißt, wie schnell ich zur Obsession neige. Und zu Experimenten. Damit bist du vielleicht nicht einverstanden. Und ich kann nicht versprechen, dass ich mich zurückhalte."  
Er wirkte nun missmutig und auch ein wenig verloren, ein wenig wie zur Zeit des Entzugs, der bloßgestellten Emotionen, die er inzwischen zumindest meistens wieder hinter der neu errichteten Schutzmauer versteckte. Nur gut, dass John ein Hintertürchen kannte und im Notfall auch nutzte.  
"Sherlock." Er lachte leise. "Das ist nichts, wobei du dich zurückhalten solltest. Und um das klarzustellen: ich bin wahrhaft fähig, meine Meinung zu äußern und auch durchzusetzen. Mache dir da mal keine Sorgen."  
Sherlock biss sich auf die Lippen. Es wirkte unabsichtlich charmant und Johns Puls beschleunigte sich.  
"Ich mache mir keine Sorgen", entgegnete Sherlock steif. "Ich will nur nicht, dass du ..." Er brach ab, verzog den Mund.  
"Dass ich mich umdrehe und gehe? Anstatt mit dir zu reden?" John legte ihm die Hand auf die Schultern. "Das würde ich nicht tun. Es wird Zeit, dass du mir vertraust."  
"Ich vertraue dir." Sherlock flüsterte, sah ihn immer noch nicht an. "Ich vertraue nur mir nicht."  
"Aber dafür bin ich da." John legte seine Hand um Sherlocks Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, presste kurz ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob sie jemand sah, ob sich die ganze Straße das Maul zerriss. Im Gegenteil, vielleicht würden dann die Gerüchte, die prüfenden Blicke, die spitzen Bemerkungen endlich aufhören.  
Als er seinen Griff lockerte, löste sich Sherlock zu seiner Überraschung nicht von ihm. Im Gegenteil, er initiierte einen weiteren Kuss, öffnete Johns Mund mit seinem und ließ dann seine Lippen über dessen Kinn wandern, bis sie den Hals erreichten. John schauderte und ließ es zu, dass ihn ebenfalls Ungeduld erfasste.  
"Sherlock", wisperte er und Sherlock antwortete mit einem Laut, der tief aus seiner Kehle zu kommen schien. Ein leises Grollen, angesiedelt zwischen Sehnsucht und Drohung, und auf diese Weise erregend.  
"Jetzt, rasch", kommandierte John und ergriff Sherlocks Hand, zog ihn mit sich.  
Flugs hatten sie das Haus betreten, hielten sich nicht lange mit den Stufen auf oder mit dem Ablegen der Kleidung. Sherlock schüttelte seinen Mantel ab, bevor er die Tür verriegelte und John war erleichtert, dass er die Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, Rosie auswärts übernachten zu lassen. Jetzt mit einem Babysitter zu sprechen, war das Letzte, das ihm in den Sinn käme.  
Stattdessen erlaubte er sich ebenfalls seine Jacke flink abzuschütteln, stieg aus seinen Schuhen, zog den Pullover über den Kopf. "Dein Zimmer oder meins?", murmelte er, erhaschte Sherlocks Blick. Der war ebenfalls aus seinen Schuhen geschlüpft, hatte den schmalen Blazer ausgezogen und seine Hände ruhten nun an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes. Er war still und starrte John an.  
Der grinste schließlich. "Meins", entschied er dann und weckte damit Sherlock aus seiner Trance. Sie beide stolperten beinahe über ihre eigenen Füße in dem Versuch, so schnell wie möglich, die letzte Strecke zurückzulegen, und gleichzeitig den Rest ihrer Kleidung loszuwerden.  
Es gelang beinahe und John fiel als erster auf die Matratze. Sherlock kickte die Tür zu, hoppelte auf einem Bein, während er das andere bereits aus seiner Hose befreite, warf sich dann neben John auf das Bett. Verlor jedoch keine Zeit und krabbelte auf ihn, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn, bis John der Atem wegblieb. Als er sich löste und seinen Lockenkopf in Johns Halsbeuge begrub, zog und zerrte der an den Boxershorts, die sie noch trennten und Sherlocks Körper zuckte. Verspätet und als Sherlock ihm zur Hilfe kam und sich auf die Seite drehte, bemerkte John erst, dass der lachte. Sherlocks Shorts flogen als erste neben das Bett, dann machten sich lange Finger an Johns zu schaffen. Hilfsbereit hob John sein Becken und Sherlock streifte den Stoff in einer eleganten Bewegung ab. Doch noch bevor er sich auf John werfen konnte, drehte der den Spieß um. Plötzlich lag er auf Sherlock und küsste ihn wild, öffnete seinen Mund, erforschte mit seiner Zunge dessen Mund, mit seinen Händen dessen Seiten.  
Sherlocks Hüften zuckten, sein Becken bewegte sich ihm entgegen und John lachte in den Kuss. Hatte er es nicht immer geahnt? Nicht immer gewusst, dass Sherlock nicht vollkommen immun gegen die Bedürfnisse und Wünsche des Körpers war?  
„Und?“, neckte er. „Vertraust du mir jetzt?“  
„Immer“, murmelte Sherlock und spreizte seine Beine. „Immer. Das schwöre ich.“

 

Ende


End file.
